Noble Memories
by nicol-leoraine
Summary: Nick is returning from Portland. Accident happens. There will be a ghost, a girl, a mystery and some angst.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Well, you know whom they belong, I know whom they belong and certainly _they_ know. So, this is pretty useful:-)

Feedback: You perhaps don´t see, but I´m on my knees right now... _pleeeeeassssseee_ - at or simply review.

Homepage: or if you can´t see this, than look at my profile.

Category: The general angst/h/c and maybe mystery?

Rating: PG13 should do

Summary: Nick is returning from Portland. Accident happens. There will be a ghost, a girl and something more - just read.

Spoilers: Mention of the Vampires so probably the third season.

Author´s notes: I should thank to Kayleigh, who beta read this fic and made sure you can understood. Also to all of you who reviewed my other fics too, it gave me courage to continue.

Noble Memoirs

by Nicol Leoraine

Part 1

Nick Boyle was sitting in his red Mustang and heading back to the castle on Angel Island. He was just returning from Portland, where he spent the last week, assigned as a short term replacement of one of the members, who died in a car crash. Nick knew Gerry from his childhood, Jonathan Boyle once worked with Gerry´s father, and if they had a common case, Nick and Gerry were often put together to amuse themselves.

Nick and Gerry were good friends, even though they didn´t maintain a lot of contact with each other. The House in Portland asked for help in one case, and Derek sent Nick, knowing that he wanted to be at the funeral. In the meantime, Philip Callaghan joined the San Francisco house for a few weeks. Nick wanted to be home, he was tired from everything. The team in Portland needed more psychological support than practical help and Nick felt drained. So even if he was still mad at Philip for his departure, he also longed to see his friend. Knowing that Gerry didn´t have the time to make piece with the loved ones, he wasn´t going to make the same mistake.

He was already late for the dinner, delayed because of the accident on the interstate - Nick only hoped, that he was going to catch the ferry, otherwise he´d sleep at the hotel. After almost an eight hour long travel, it was as inviting as his own bed would be. Though when he remembered the wreck of those three cars, along with the reversed camion, he throttled back. It was becoming dark and the last thing he wanted was to end up in an accident. He tried to think about something better than dead bodies, but the only thing coming to his mind was Gerry.

Everything suggested it was an accident, but there was no brake trail of the other car, they only found the wreck with a dead member of the Legacy impaled to the tree on the straight road. It looked like Gerry fell asleep behind the wheel or simply lost control. The uncertainty concerning his death troubled the members of the Portland House even more.

Nick turned away from these thoughts, he had a bad feeling about them - like it wasn´t the end yet. Truthfully, he was sorry that he didn´t contact Gerry in almost a year. He rather concentrated on the road. Another half hour till the ferry, and if he was lucky, he should be home in an hour. Turning on the radio, a song from Aerosmith filled the inside of the car, while a lonely motorcycle appeared on the road. It was heading straight at him, as if the man driving it was blind. Nick turned to the left, expecting the bike was going to stay in its original side of the road, but he followed him to the left trail instead. The distance between them was closing up and Nick felt panic building up inside him. In the last second Nick saw the driver´s face and sharply turned the wheel, sending his car to the right in a spinning motion, as he skidded, straight to the scarp. Nick´s Mustang rolled over few times, finally stopping in the ditch. The bike continued on the road.

The last thing Nick´s mind played out was an image of Gerry´s bloodied body in a wrecked car. After that there was only black nothingness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Derek was eagerly awaiting Nick´s return, he wanted to find out what really happened in Portland. Nick called him three hours ago to tell him he was on the way and that he should be home before dinner at six. The signal had been bad however and Derek didn´t get a chance to talk to him about Portland.

He now nervously paced in his workroom and tried to think about anything, only to realize he couldn´t focus. He wanted to talk to Nick because of Portland, but the reality was, Derek had a nagging feeling of unease in his stomach and he only wanted for all of the members of the Legacy to be in the safety of the House.

"What´s wrong Philip?" asked Derek as the young priest peeked inside the room.

"Nothing, I just wanted to tell you dinner´s ready. Mitchell is asking if he should serve the food or rather wait up for Nick."

"The last ferry should head out in ten minutes we´ll wait, maybe Nick is on it."

Philip saw Derek was nervous, but he didn´t know why. Nick used to get late but Derek never reacted in such a way before.

"What´s going on, Derek?"

The Precept looked at Philip, feigning innocence.

"What do you mean, Philip?"

"You should tell me, Derek. You´re riding the fence here."

Derek smiled. "I´m just a little nervous, nothing more. I´m waiting for Nick."

Philip shrugged. "He´s always late. Maybe he got into snarl-up, you saw that big accident on the interstate? They had to divert the traffic and Nick was certainly there. He was probably trying to find the quickest way home and got lost."

"You´re probably right, Philip. I just have this weird feeling..."

"What feeling?"

"Never mind, Philip. I´m sure Nick will return any moment."

"Why don´t you call him?"

"I tried a few minutes ago. His phone was probably turned off - or he forgot to charge the batteries," Derek and Philip shared a short smile, though Derek still looked nervous.

"I´ll go and tell Mitchell to wait up with the dinner," said Philip and left Derek alone, knowing he´ll calm down only when Nick storms in, cursing at the traffic and asking for the food. After talking with the butler, Philip walked to the parlour and sat down to play chess with Kat. Derek resumed his pacing in the office, looking at his watch.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

On the same road Nick chose as a short cut, a young couple was driving home. Anne and Richard Closen were returning from their first visit to Anne´s parents. They were in a good mood, because the visit succeeded, as her parents almost instantly fell for Richard. It was a work of few good handled jokes and maybe the remainder of her last partners. They were both glad and tired from the road. They were quietly listening to the radio, only once in a while someone switched the station.

Anne was half sleeping, when Richard spotted a man, waving at him from the side of the road. He slowed down, almost stopping, and woke her up.

"Anne, look, there´s a man and he´s waving,"

Anne blinked, trying to see something. She shook her head, winking at the darkness.

"Richard, I see just the car."

Richard took another look, and really - the man was gone, though there was a car in the ditch.

"We should stop," he said and stepped to the breaks.

"I don´t know, Richard. It can be dangerous."

"What if there´s someone injured and needs help? I can´t leave,"

"Okay, we´ll look," said Anne with fear written in her eyes. Richard got out of the car, but when Anne wanted to do the same, he stopped her.

"No, you stay in the car. If anything, lock the doors."

Anne wanted to protest, but she realized that she was too afraid, though after Richard took few steps from the car, she was next to him.

"Wait. Take the light," and she handed him a flashlight.

"Thanks, I didn´t think about it," he smiled and headed for the car, Anne close on his heels, she didn´t feel like standing in the car anymore.

Coming closer, they could see the state of the car and it made them considerably slow down, as Richard aimed the beam to the driver´s seat.

Anne screamed as the light showed a bloodied figure of a young man. Richard reached out, trying the pulse on his neck. The man was alive, though he looked dead. Richard, pale and shaking, turned back to Anne, talking a little louder than he wanted.

"Anne, go back to the car and bring me my cell phone. He´s still alive, we have to call an ambulance and the police."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The last ferry was gone and Nick still wasn´t there. Mitchell served the dinner, though Derek excused himself. He nervously paced the room, trying to call Nick on his cell phone every ten minutes, but he was inaccessible. It could mean anything - Nick could be in a tunnel, or not getting the signal, his cell phone wasn´t working. Derek really hoped it was not the last. After another half hour he was contemplating to call the police, when the phone ringed and startled the Precept.

"Nick?" he asked with hope, but the voice on the other side wasn´t Nick´s.

"I´m sorry, but it´s lieutenant Preston. I need to talk with a .... Derek Rayne."

Derek felt cold fingers running up his spine.

"That´s me. What can I do for you, lieutenant Preston?"

"I take it you know a certain Nicholas Patrick Boyle?"

It sounded as if Preston was reading the name from papers and Derek gulped. "Yes. Is he all right?"

"He had an accident. You´re listed as his contact person in his file."

Those words were the last thing he wanted to hear, but it was still better than be asked to make an identification.

"Accident? How is he?"

"Alive, though he´s probably in a serious condition. They´re on their way to the hospital."

"Which one?"

"To the Memorial. I´ll need his statement - of course, if he´s able to give me one. I´m on my way there, maybe we could meet in the hospital."

"Of course, lieutenant. I´ll see you later." Derek finished the call and took a deep breath. He needed to talk with the others, then get as quickly as he could to the Memorial.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It took them forty minutes to reach Memorial after the call from Lieutenant Preston, only Kat stayed in the castle with Mitchell. Rachel trotted away to find out who Nick´s doctor was, while the others stayed in the waiting room. The emergency room was really hectic as it was the Friday night. Rachel returned in a moment, though she didn´t look very calm.

"How is he?"

"The good news is, he´s in the care of Dr. Jason Goddard,"

Derek let out a sigh of relief. He knew Dr. Goddard from earlier experience with the Legacy - Goddard knew Jonathan Boyle and treated Nick after the incident with Alex and the vampires. Jason was reliable.

"So how´s Nick?" Philip repeated the question.

"That´s the other thing. I couldn´t get them talk to me, but Dr. Goddard should meet with us in few minutes."

A lot later then anyone of them would´ve liked, Dr. Goddard emerged from the lounge and with a tired but reassuring smile walked over to Derek.

"I´m sorry we´re meeting only under these circumstances, Derek."

"Me too. How´s Nick?"

"He´s stable. Three broken ribs, many bruises. What´s troubling me more is the tiny hairline fracture in the skull, he´s still unconscious. I´m afraid there could be some brain damage-" Dr. Goddard raised his hand hearing Alex gasp. "As I said - it´s not a rule. I´m just trying to prepare you."

"How serious could the brain damage be?"

"If there´s any?" added Philip to the question, glaring at his Precept. Derek shrugged apologetically.

"I rather not get into details right now, Derek. Just be warned - he can be confused. If I know him from my last experience, this can very quickly change into frustration and anger. But we will talk about it after I can make a complete neurological examination once he wakes up."

"So he is out of danger?"

"Without complications, he should be all right. But head injuries can be tricky."

"Can we see him?"

"Only two at a time, but I´ll let the nurse staff know you´re allowed to stay even after visiting hours."

"Thanks, Jason. I really appreciate your help."

"You´re welcome, and it´s my job. You need to wait few minutes while he´s settled, the nurse will call you. He´s in room number 172." Without more words the doctor gave them a nod and left for his duties, while the foursome awaited the nurse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

An Hour later only Alex and Derek were in Nick´s room, waiting. They were sitting there for the last twenty minutes while Rachel left to call Kat, trying to calm her daughter and assure her Nick was going to be all right. Philip saw his young friend for a few minutes, then left so Alex could sit with him. Nick was pale, the IV and a pulse/ox attached to his left arm. A heavy white bandage circled his head, few stray wisps of dark hair falling on it. It didn´t manage to cover the whole bruise colouring Nick´s left temple, stretching down to his face and melting with the hair above his ear. If not for this, he would´ve looked normal - just sleeping. But it was much deeper than sleep, and despite the yearning of his friends, Nick remained unconscious.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dark and cold ruled in Nick´s world. His mind was attacked by the weirdest images he ever saw. He was scared, feeling totally lost, not knowing where he was or how he got there. But the worst thing was he didn´t know how to get out!

It felt like an eternity before the voices first came. He tried to concentrate on them, knowing - feeling, they were his only chance to get out. After a while he started to distinguish sounds and speech, he could even tell it was a woman and a man with a weird accent. They were talking in hushed voices but he still heard them. It was hard to understand at first, he could only tell they were concerned for someone. Not knowing how much later, the noises started to make sense, forming into words, then sentences.

Though there was someone else - a man. His voice was strong and clear and Nick reached for it without hesitation. He was telling him to open his eyes, urging persistently. Nick tried to overcome the weariness and lifted his eyelids - only a bit. Something moved and he blinked, trying to clear his vision. Frowning, he looked up to the faces of two strangers.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the fourth presence that made him look around. The perplexed look on his face matched the one on the face of his colleague.

"You felt it too Alex?" he asked her.

"Yes. As if someone just came in. But I don´t feel it anymore. What about you?"

Derek only shook his head and let it drop as he was captured by Nick. Alex also spotted the movement and leaned towards Nick, trying to evoke some reaction.

"Nick, come on, open up your eyes," she urged him and soon Derek joined her.

"It´s really time to come back to the world of living, Nick," encouraged the Precept. They watched as the young man blinked, trying to clear his vision, then looked around with a confused look.

"W-what happened?" it was a mere whisper, though it brought relief to Alex and Derek.

"You had an accident."

"Accident?" Nick frowned and a look of panic crossed his face. "Where am I?"

"In the Memorial Hospital. You don´t remember what happened?"

Nick shook his head, instantly moaning as pain shot through his head.

"It´s okay, Nick. Lie still."

"Was... anyone else hurt?"

"Your car ended up in a ditch, nobody else was there," assured Derek, putting the question aside, thinking Nick was just a little confused.

"Philip and Rachel are waiting outside - I think we should tell them you´re awake," Alex beamed but stopped dead in her tracks, hearing Nick ask in a weary voice:

"Who are they?"

"Nick?"

Alex turned and Derek felt a tight grip on his heart.

"Do you know who we are?" He gave the question which came to his mind. Nick looked him straight into the face, concentrating, then after a painful minute of silence said a soft "No. I don´t know you. Should I?"

Alex gasped, tears welling up in her eyes as Nick was starting to get agitated.

"I don´t understand. Who are you and what are you doing here?" Nick´s voice raised and he flinched, grabbing his head, but still demanded an answer.

"Alex, go get Jason," the Precept ordered and Alex was gone, hoping it was all just some bad joke, or maybe an effect of the medication Nick was given. Derek stayed in the room with Nick, who watched him with suspicion.

"You didn´t answer my question. Who are you?"

Derek sighed, not knowing what to do. Should he tell Nick who he really was or rather wait for Dr. Goddard?

"I´m Derek Rayne."

"Oh," mumbled Nick, not sure if it meant something. "You´re from the police?"

"No," Derek replied, trying to hide his disappointment. "I´m not from the police, though I think there will be someone from them wanting to take your statement."

"I don´t remember it," Nick stated with a growing discomfort. He looked around, trying to orientate himself and make order from the chaos in his mind. His eyes stopped on the stranger, sitting on the chair next to him, and questions started to pop out.

"Why are you here?"

Before Derek came up with a reliable answer, the doors opened and Jason Goddard walked in along with Alex and Philip. Rachel was still on the phone with her daughter.

"It´s good to see you awake. I´m Dr. Goddard, your attending physician."

Nick blinked, at least someone who worked at this place, he thought wearily, noticing the other two figures standing by the door.

"Who are those people?" he asked, looking at Derek.

"I´m sure they´ll tell you - later," Dr. Goddard turned to the others. "I think it will be better if you leave us, please. You may return later."

Both Alex and Philip turned and left, only Derek lingered by the door.

"I would like to stay, please," he asked and the doctor turned to Nick.

"Do you agree with it?"

Nick was thinking. It wasn´t an usual request, but Nick was a member of the Legacy, and even if he didn´t know it, Derek Rayne was his Precept. If there was something which could jeopardize the Legacy, he had the right to know. Though if Nick was not going to accept it, Derek would have to go.

"He... can stay," Nick replied, perplexed and curious as to the intentions of that man. "But... I want to know why he´s here."

Derek nodded, letting a slight smile touch his face. Dr. Goddard turned back to his patient.

"You know what happened?"

"This man told me about some accident, but I don´t remember."

"Yes, your car ended up in a ditch. You sustained a pretty bad blow to the head, a skull fractur which caused a concussion, along with a few broken ribs."

The doctor pulled out a small penlight and shone it into his eyes, then started to check out his reflexes, giving him simple questions.

"How is your vision?"

"Blurry," conceded Nick and pulled away from the probing touch.

"It will pass," assured the doctor.

"Can you tell me what is the year?"

"1998."

"Good. Now do you know in what city you are?"

Nick´s brow furrowed.

"I - don´t know. But we´re in the States?"

"San Francisco. What state is it in?"

"California," Nick said, relieved he knew at least something, when it occurred to him how strange the questions were and his own answers. He should´ve known in which city he was, or not?

"Why are you asking those things?"

"I want to know the extent of your amnesia."

"What?" exclaimed Nick sharply.

"Memory loss. Now - try and tell me what´s the last thing you remember?"

Nick was silent and Derek saw the sweat glistening on his skin, so hard he tried to remember. When his hands started to shake, and Nick´s breathing was coming out in short gasps, Derek made a step toward his bed. Dr. Goddard reached out to Nick.

"Nothing. I don´t remember a thing," Nick said in a whisper, confusion in his eyes quickly changing to fear.

"Why... why can´t I remember?"

"Can you tell me your name?" probed the doctor again and the fear became panic as Nick´s whole body started shaking.

"No," he muttered, crestfallen. "I don´t know my own name. Why don´t I know it?!" the whisper grew to a shout.

"Nick, it´s all right. Relax, everything will be okay," the doctor tried to calm him down, but Nick was too nervous to listen. Goddard reached out, taking Nick´s head into his hands, and turned it, so the boy had to look into his eyes. When he was sure he had his attention, the doctor continued.

"Okay, now listen. Your name is Nicholas Patrick Boyle, you understand?"

Nick let it go through his head.

"I don´t remember," he repeated. "Why?"

"You had a bad accident. While it is not usual to sustain such memory loss, it happens. We´ll need to take a few tests, but I can tell you´re suffering from retrograde amnesia. That means you forgot all about your past, but should be able to remember things that happens now. The important thing is - your memory can return."

"When?" Nick asked sheepishly.

"Maybe tomorrow, maybe in the next week. I can´t answer you that question."

Nick nodded and tried to calm down, though it was hard when he constantly tried to jog some memories. The effort only served to increase his headache and the pressure was building up inside his skull, so the doctor pushed the call button, and ordered the nurse to bring some medication.

Derek watched it from the corner, unable to say anything.

"Now listen to me, Nick. I know the situation is scary, but you don´t have to be afraid. You´re not alone, there are people who know you and who will help you return to your normal life." He glanced to Derek.

"You have a place to go home. Do you understand me?"

Nick nodded, looking at Derek with new eyes. He tried to put the face somewhere in his mind, but it kept popping up the word "stranger". When the nurse came in with a syringe, Nick nearly jumped from the bed.

"It´s just something to help you relax, Nick. Pain medication," explained Dr. Goddard, as he inserted the liquid into his IV push.

"It can make you sleepy, don´t fight it. You need rest and tomorrow it will be better."

Nick didn´t believe him, but as he didn´t have any recollection of his past, it was hard to object. He had to trust those strangers, and somehow the thought alone made him nervous. But the sedatives kicked in and he fell into a deep, undisturbed sleep without dreams.

Dr. Goddard satisfactorily watched as his breathing slowed, then scribbled something into his chart. He indicated Derek to follow him outside, where the others impatiently circled them, waiting for the answers. Evidently Alex told them what happened inside.

"To answer your questions, Mr. Boyle suffers from memory loss. He doesn´t remember his past, though it looks like his knowledge is intact. We´ll take more tests in the morning."

"What contributed to the amnesia?" Rachel Corrigan asked.

"As you can guess, Dr. Corrigan," Goddard turned to her, "I doubt it was due to the physical injury. I had a few cases of memory loss, but those were the result of an injury to the hippocampus." While Rachel probably knew what he was talking about, the others just blinked.

"The hippocampus is located in the temporal lobe of the brain, so the damage would be localized to that area if the person had no other problems. The two cases I know of were the result of brain surgery for epilepsy where they purposely took out the temporal lobes of the brain to stop the seizures and a stroke. While the concussion can be a sign of brain damage, I doubt that´s Nick´s case."

"So why doesn´t he remember?"

"That´s more to Dr. Corrigan to explain, as psychiatry is her field."

All eyes turned at Rachel, only Philip was looking at Dr. Goddard.

"You imply that his memory loss is a psychological problem? That´s ludicrous," protested the young priest. "Nick is not crazy, he had an accident!"

"I´m not saying he´s crazy," Dr. Goddard objected.

"Philip," stopped him Rachel. "Dr. Goddard is right. I met with several cases of memory loss that were brought up by some traumatic incident. It´s like a protection, when the mind shuts down. Though it´s more often a short-term memory loss - that the person doesn´t remember the accident."

"Will his memory come back?" asked Derek.

"The brain is a tricky matter, Derek, as well as the psychic state of him. He can remember instantly, or by pieces. There´s also a chance he´ll never be the same person as he was once. The important thing is to try and help him return to his normal life - with or without the memories," quipped Dr. Goddard. "Be there when he needs you, and don´t press on him."

Everything that was said only deepened the concern of the team, as they all felt the dread of the possibility, that Nick would never be the same again. But no one was more bothered by it than Derek. As the Precept of the House, it was his responsibility to keep the members of his team safe, as well as the Legacy. But if Nick´s memory wouldn´t return, he´ll have to make some hard decisions.

"Can we see him?" the question brought him from his reverie.

"No, he´s already sleeping. You can come tomorrow, but if he doesn´t want to see you, I can´t force him."

"He´ll want to know who he is," Philip said with more confidence than he really felt.

"How long will he have to stay here?"

"Three, maybe four days."

Derek nodded and Dr. Goddard left them alone. The others stayed a while longer, contemplating his words in silence.

"We should go home, it´s getting late."

"I agree with you Philip, but I need to talk to someone."

"Who?"

"Lieutenant Preston. The problem is... I don´t know where to find him."

"I´m here," said a voice from behind Derek. He turned and saw a tall lean man with bald head walking towards them. He had a modal smile on his face, when they shook hands.

"I think you´re looking for me, Mr. Rayne. I´m Jim Preston."

Derek nodded and introduced the others.

"You wanted to talk to me."

"Yeah, about the accident of your friend, Mr. Boyle. Is he awake yet?"

"No, he´s sleeping. But I must disappoint you, Lieutenant. He can´t give you a statement."

"Why not?"

"He suffered amnesia. Doesn´t even know his name," Philip said grimly.

"Hmmm, that´s bad."

"Can you tell us what happened?" Derek asked.

"Sorry, but no. His statement was crucial to discover the cause of the accident, but now... we´ll have to leave it to technicians. Did the doctor tell you, if there´s a chance of him regaining his memories?"

"He doesn´t know either. But it would help us if we knew as much as possible - maybe it will stir something in Nick later."

The cop eyed him suspiciously, but saw only sincere concern.

"A young couple found his car in the ditch, upside down. They called the ambulance and police. There were no trails of an other car. It looked like Mr. Boyle was driving on the bad side of the road, then quickly returned to his strip and put on the brake, but his car got into a skid."

"Why would he do it? Nick is not a reckless driver,"

"No, it looks like someone was on the road, but there weren´t any brake trails. There´s also something else."

"What?"

"Mr. Closen, the one who called the ambulance, said that actually, the first thing he saw was a man, standing by the road and waving at them. But when his fiancee looked, she saw only the car. It´s a mystery who was that man and where he went."

"Could it be the one who caused the accident?" suggested Philip but the lieutenant shook his head.

"There was no other car. If there really was someone, he sure wasn´t waiting for the cops to come."

"Do you have a description?"

"No, it was dark, Mr. Closen could tell us only it was a man."

"Is there an investigation?"

"Of course, but if Mr. Boyle doesn´t regain his memories, I bet it won´t get solved. I´m sorry, but it will be put and marked as an accident." Just then his pager went off and he excused himself.

"If anything, just call me. Here´s my number," he handed Derek his card and left.

"We should also return to the house," Derek said. Nobody protested, and they left Nick, secretly hoping, that when they´ll return few hours later, Nick´s memories will return with them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well folks, that´s for now. Just don´t forget to review, please - or write a mail. I really need some encouragement right now:-)


	2. Chapter 2

Review, please... I´m translating as quick as I can, but it´s more like writing it again - you should see the original, if I use two sentences from it, there are ten new in the translation -grin-

Hope you´ll enjoy this chapter the same. Now go on reading the story.

A/N: This is a beta readed version, folks, so thanks go also to Kayleigh:)

Noble Memoirs

by Nicol Leoraine

Chapter 2

The next morning welcomed Nick with pain and confusion. Opening his eyes, Nick realised where he was. He knew his name now, but it meant nothing to him. He was trying to remember really hard, but it brought only headache and frustration. Even in this state though he knew a hospital wasn´t his favourite environment. The only problem was - it was the only known place for him right now. The nurse came in to check on him and smiled, seeing him awake. Nick smiled back, though it didn´t reach his eyes. After taking his vitals, she wrote them to the chart.

"How are you feeling"

"The same as yesterday. I´ve got a headache" grumbled Nick.

"The doctor will come in a while" she assured him, then left without asking him if he remembered something. Nick took that like a plus and decided not to give her any problems. Why the thought of making problems to the staff even occurred to him, he didn´t know.

Something rustled near him and Nick quickly opened his eyes, surprised that they were closed in the first place. The young man with short blond hair alarmed Nick when he saw him. The scowling look didn´t do much for his calm either.

"Who are you" Nick asked and put some distance between him and the man, scrambling to the corner of his bed.

"This is not the best time for joking, Nick" the man sighed wearily, running his hand through his hair. "Look, I know it´s hard for you to believe I´m here - but I am! Don´t tell me you never saw a ghost before" The tiredness turned into frustration, but Nick didn´t pay attention to it.

"Whoa! You´re from the psych ward or what" he asked and shrunk back even more as Gerry took a step closer, a look of confusion on his face.

"What´s the matter with you, Boyle"

"Oh, I don´t know. Probably the fact I don´t have a clue as to who you are. Or just the weird things you said" the confusion on both men´s faces could´ve been a good Kodak moment, if not for the fact it was all too real.

"God, you really don´t know who I am"

"Well, don´t be so flustered. I won´t recognize my own face if I saw it in the mirror." There, he said it. The warning bells in Nick´s head were just ringing in alarm. Why did he do it? How could he know this wasn´t his enemy? Or worse - some stranger, just playing with him?

The curse that left Gerry´s lips could´ve been a good indication about his true intentions, had Nick listened. But his head was full of chaos and the only thing Nick could do was watch every move that the stranger made. Something inside him ushered a warning every time Gerry as much as blinked.

"Hell, Nick - you have to believe me! I´m your friend, Gerry."

"I don´t know you" repeated Nick with a fierce voice.

"No, I don´t suppose you do. Well... where is Derek"

Nick blinked, remembering the grey haired man with the Dutch accent the day before. Maybe this man wasn´t a real stranger, Nick allowed that thought to penetrate his brain, but choose to put it aside for a moment.

"Derek who" he asked.

"Derek Rayne." The man before him frowned. "Don´t tell me he wasn´t here. Really" Gerry snorted as if it was some joke and started to pace the small room. Nick threw a glance at the door, seeing the nurse peer inside, than walk away. So the staff knew Gerry was here. Would they allow a complete stranger to come in, or not? The question was easy to answer: no. The hospital policy didn´t allow visits from a stranger, at least Nick thought so. Gerry had to show at least his identification or something. Why his mind concentrated on those things Nick didn´t know, but it felt natural. Maybe he could gain back his memories, after all...

The cough and the fact that Gerry stopped pacing and watched Nick with worried expression pulled him back to reality.

"You okay"

"Yeah" Nick cleared his throat and looked around for something to drink. The glass full of water was just out of his reach,

"Could you..." he pushed aside his pride and turned at Gerry. "Can you please give me that glass"

Gerry looked at him with something resembling wonder, mixed with fear. What, should he kneel and beg? What was the matter with that guy, anyway?

Gerry took few steps, but didn´t touch the glass.

"You know, Nick... I think you should know"

"I´m just thirsty, okay" Nick blurted out, letting the anger colour his voice. Gerry blinked. Maybe it wasn´t such a bad idea.

"It´s not that I don´t want to hand you that glass" he explained as his hand swished through the thick material, vanishing in the bedside table. "It´s just that I can´t." True, the last sentence was cut with Nick´s gasp "Oh, God" as the ex-seal almost jumped from the bed, not conscious of the headache or the pain in his ribs.

"Oh, shit..." was the next exclamation as Gerry pulled his hand back from the bedside table, showing it to Nick as some sort of trophy.

"See? I was trying to tell you, really. But with that memory loss of yours"

"You´re... you´re a ghost" Nick stuttered, considerably paler than before.

"Well, yeah. Come on, calm down a little, Nick, or someone will rush in with a crash cart" the joke wasn´t appreciated, but at least it made a much needed break.

"I don´t ­ believe- this" Nick said.

"You know, it wasn´t the easiest thing for me either" Gerry felt the frustration from the previous events catching up to him as well, and he was thinking about if there´s someone to counsel ghosts. Perhaps some dead psychologist? He almost chuckled at the picture of Sigmund Freud talking to him how his frustration was caused by some bad experience from his childhood, or his friendship with his mother.

"Being dead, you mean" Nick asked and Gerry was glad to see his breathing slowed down to a manageable level.

"Yeah, that one part was the hardest, I think. Now when you believe I´m real"

"I didn´t say that" Nick objected and eased himself into the hospital bed. Gerry frowned at the sudden change in Nick, the sudden calmness.

"What"

"You know, maybe I lost all memories from my past, but I know that concussions can cause hallucinations.."

Gerry busted out laughing, then his face quickly changed into disbelief.

"That´s bullshit" he managed to say, but Nick ignored him and closed his eyes, hoping to wake up.

"Come on, you can´t believe I´m just some crazy illusion"

"Crazy is the right word" Nick mumbled. "And now shut up. You´re not real."

"Who´s not real" a new voice asked and Nick´s eyes shot open. Dr. Goddard was watching him with curiosity and worry.

"Ah, I´m sorry. I think I just dreamt about something" Nick threw a warning glare at Gerry, who stood by the left side of the bed, while the doctor walked to the right, already checking the chart and comparing them with the latest readings.

"Hey, Doc - when are you going to give him something which will knock some sense into his thick head" Gerry growled and Nick rolled his eyes.

"Something wrong" Dr. Goddard asked, catching on the gesture.

"´s nothing" Nick mumbled somewhat subdued.

"I gather your memory is still a blank"

"Yeah."

"Okay, I need to ask a few questions."

"Go on" Nick replied, eyeing Gerry with some doubt. Was he real or not? He automatically answered the questions - same as the ones yesterday, plus some new.

"Why are you asking this" Nick was getting annoyed.

"I just need to make sure your memory is all right."

"It isn´t" Nick snorted.

"It could´ve been worse, Nick."

"How´s that"

"Well, I think your memory loss is caused due to psychological shock, more than the injuries themselves. In that case, you have a pretty good chance to regain them. Even if not, you can build your life up again. I know about people, who sustained worse damage. They knew their past very well, but didn´t know what happened five minutes ago. Just imagine, you look up and see your friend, asking you about something you were just talking about, and you ask him when he came in. He could be there for an hour, and you would ask him twenty times. I think that would be worse."

Nick didn´t argue about it, though he would rather not have any memory loss. The fact that Gerry was now sitting on his bed and waving his hands mere inches from the doctors face, wasn´t very consoling either.

"-still experiencing some headache"

"Hmmm"

"I asked..."

"If you have headaches" Gerry quipped and with a frustrated sigh jumped off the bed.

"Yeah" mumbled Nick, gingerly rubbing his temples. "From you" he almost said but stopped, seeing the doctor was totally unaware of Gerry.

"I´ll send in the nurse with something for the pain. Now we should take a look at your ribs."

"Uhm... doctor"

"Yes"

"Is it possible to . uhm" Nick hissed as Dr. Goddard pressed on a particularly tender spot. "-see things that aren´t real"

Dr. Goddard stopped and frowned.

"Why? Do you see things that aren´t real"

"No" Nick responded quickly, shaking his head. "Nah, I was just curious. You know, nothing better to think of..." he smiled and the doctor sighed.

"It is possible, Nick. If you´re seeing something - I think you should tell me or your friends. They´re here for you, Nick. Try to trust them."

"Trust is something that should be earned" Nick returned grimly. "I don´t have a recollection of such thing, doctor." Seeing the worried look on the older man´s face, Nick sobered a little.

"I´m sorry, doctor. Guess I´m a little... scared." Now, there he said it. He wasn´t the only one surprised by it, though. Gerry spun around with a questioning glance and the doctor looked at the readings, as if waiting to see some fluctuation or other deflection. As there was none, he had to take it as a signal of Nick´s despair.

"It´s okay to be scared, Nick. I would be too. But I think you would feel better after talking with Derek. While we´re at it, he´s outside. Do you want him to come in"

Nick was considering the possibilities. If he send him away, he may never again regain his memory. The fact that Gerry was still here wasn´t really encouraging either. If he could believe at least one person and talk about this ghost or illusion...

"Is he alone"

"There´s also Alex, the woman from yesterday. She´s your colleague."

"Okay" Nick sighed and threw an uncertain glance to the doors, just where Gerry stood. The doctor finished the check-up and was on the way out, when Nick asked:

"When will you release me"

"I see you´re eager as always to get out" the doctor smiled.

"As always? Just how many times was I brought in here" Nick frowned.

" A Few" Dr. Goddard replied, catching up on his mistake.

"So, do I know you, doctor"

"Not really, I treated you once before."

"With what"

"You had an accident. Nothing serious" Dr. Goddard lied. If someone´s heart stopping, wasn´t serious enough, than he didn´t know what else. But he couldn´t tell that to Nick, certainly not now.

"Why do I have the feeling you´re lying, doctor" Nick´s voice was hard, demanding answers.

"I´m sorry you feel that way, Nick. The truth is, Derek is my friend. Maybe he won´t answer all of your questions right now, but you can trust him."

"No, doctor. I can´t trust anyone. You can say anything and I don´t have a way to find out if you´re telling the truth."

"When we release you, you´ll be able to check out everything. Till then though - you need to believe in someone. Those people are outside this room, wanting to help you. They´re worth your trust."

"Let them in, Nick. Come on, we don´t have much time here. I can tell you anything about Derek Rayne" Gerry said. Even if it was only an illusion, Nick was inclined to believe him.

"Okay, let them in" If not for the bandage, Nick would´ve rubbed his temples, trying to ease some of the tension building up behind his eyes. As it was, he could only frown at the illusion, which called himself Gerry.

The doctor was gone for several minutes, in that time the nurse came in, giving Nick some pills. He wanted to refuse them, but the headache was growing and knowing what conversation lied ahead of him, he rather swallowed the pills and prayed the memories came back with them.

While Nick was thinking how to ask anyone about Gerry, Dr. Goddard had a little talk with the Legacy team. It was hard enough to accept the memory loss in any normal family - and Dr. Goddard thought of Derek´s team as a family - but there was much more to deal with. One of the things was the Legacy. If Nick never acquired his memories, would he still be a member of the Legacy? Would they have to tell him about it, or rather let it slip and help him build his own life on some false facts? It was hardly a question Derek Rayne could deal with right now. Nick was like a son to him, but the Legacy was his life. And how long was it going to take for the Ruling House to have their say? How much time were they giving Nick?

Those were the questions Dr. Goddard had no answers to. He was only a physician and however good, he didn´t have the gift of precognition.

The doors to his room opened and Nick looked up, hoping that perhaps he knew the people coming in. Yes, there was Derek Rayne, walking inside and scanning the room with a frown. Right behind him, the Creole woman, equally puzzled by something. Nick shook his head and followed their gaze, gasping as the reality hit him.

"You can see him"

Derek stopped, for a second letting his eyes fall on Nick, then returning to Gerry. Alex stepped closer, raising her hand and trying to touch the misty figure. She gasped as the feeling of terror and fear cursed through her body, then took a step back, almost knocking into Derek.

"Alex"

"Just... fear. It´s too weak - or too far away, I don´t know."

"How do you see him"

Alex shook her head, squinting.

"Mist... nothing more. Hard to tell what it is..."

"It´s him" said Nick, frustrated by the lack of surprise on their side, but on the other hand relieved, knowing now that he wasn´t going crazy or that Gerry wasn´t an illusion. Though if he wasn´t one - what was left?

Finally, both Alex and Derek looked at him, as well as the other woman and man by the door, that were ignored by the trio.

"Well, this should be interesting" Gerry coughed, earning a glare from Derek. The Precept had a distinct feeling of words, though he didn´t hear them.

"Who´s it, Nick"

"Gerry. At least it´s what he said."

The man by the door gave a surprised gasp and Nick was starting to feel a little too crowded. Four strange people, plus one man - probably ghost if he should believe him, all in a too little hospital room. Nick started to ask himself if he had a tendency to get claustrophobic before, or was it a new experience?

"Could you please just... go away" he pleaded and covered his face with his hands, willing all of them to leave. There was some shuffling, but he could still hear the breathing. Peering one eye open, and looking between his fingers, he saw the door was closed. Turning around, he frustrated realised, that the trio stayed, two people eyeing the third, even though they didn´t see him clearly.

"I think you should act as intermediary, Nick" Gerry said and sat on his bed. Nick watched as Derek´s gaze moved, as well as that of the woman called Alex.

"And what do you want to tell them" Nick asked, resigned to the situation.

"Try from the start. My name is Gerry Stelton, and I´m from New Orleans."

Nick repeated it wearily.

"Gerry is dead" Derek stated.

"Yeah? Well, he´s trying to convince me about it the last half hour."

"Can he... can he tell you what happened to him"

Nick looked at Gerry as the man stood and started pacing the room. As if it wasn´t hard enough to concentrate on him when he was sitting.

"O-kay" Nick sighed and sat up a little straighter, so he could watch all of them without much moving and turning. "First of all - who the hell is Gerry, and why can´t anyone else see him besides me and probably you two? Is he a ghost, or is this some crazy nightmare"

"Gerry was your - friend" said Derek somehow hesitantly. "He died two weeks ago, in car crash. The police wrote it off as an accident, though there were some doubts. But no trails, so they´re closing the case. Your own accident was pretty similar..."

"You´re thinking that our accidents weren´t coincidental"

"It doesn´t appear that way."

"Damn it, I think my memory would be put in good use right now" Nick muttered. "How long did we know each other"

"From childhood" this time it was Gerry who answered. "Our fathers worked on the same place, so they used to put us together. Nick, this is a really bad situation. I know it´s hard on you, but... I need your help, as well as the help of the others. I know that it wasn´t an accident - not my crash, not yours. Someone was trying to kill you, Nick. And he will try again, if we don´t stop him. But I m afraid we were not his only targets."

Nick let the words sunk in, along with the pain filled look his "friend" gave him.

"He said that - that someone was trying to kill us, and there could be another target. But I don´t understand. Why did someone try to kill me? What did I do to make someone that angry" the question was directed towards Derek and Alex.

"We ­ have a few enemies, Nick. I can´t tell you why or whom."

"It´s" Nick gulped"it´s something illegal"

"No" Derek replied surprised. "It´s not. Look Nick - you´re working for the Luna foundation. We´re concentrating on antiques and relics, research and archaeological excavations. You´re the security chief on the Angel Island."

It was much more news than Nick awaited.

"Digs? I´m working on digs"

"No, you´re concentrating on the security" Alex smiled. "Making sure the computers are working, that the house is safe from thieves."

"Oh, great. Now why would someone want to kill of a security chief? Perhaps needs to steal some old relic" Nick said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"They are not telling you everything, Nick" Gerry threw a glance at Derek, but the older man didn´t seem to hear him. Nick only looked at him questioningly.

"Ah, and you can tell me more"

Gerry shrugged and Nick felt the frustration building, along with the headache. It looked like the pills weren´t all that strong, compared to the information he was getting.

"Okay, I´ve had enough" he growled. "You´re not telling me anything, and even if you are, I can´t be sure it´s true. Now, I have a ghost in my room and the two of you can at least sense him, so give or let me be. Who the hell are you people"

"We have some special abilities" Derek said reluctantly. "Something like sixth sense. It´s called the sight."

"You see dead people"

"That´s one of the things" Derek admitted. "But we also have visions of what happened, or what will happen."

"Is this some joke" asked Nick, rather unwilling to trust it.

"No, it´s the reality. I think we should leave you now, Nick, let you absorb everything. You still need your rest." Nick was surprised by the abrupt turn, totally confused. Alex looked the same.

"Wait - what about... Gerry"

"We can talk outside."

"So... you hear him"

"You hear me" came the double question and Derek grinned.

"Of course. It just took me some time. Alex, you coming"

"Yeah" the woman said, but stepped closer to Nick and gave him a peck on his cheek. "You, take care. We´ll return soon."

Before Nick could´ve answered, they were gone. Even Gerry left. Nick needed time to think, needed the space. But all he managed were a few scrambled thoughts about psychiatry and he fell into a troubled sleep, too exhausted to even lower his bed.

Once behind the doors, Derek turned at Rachel and Philip. They were rather confused by the situation, as none of them saw Gerry, but both knew about the Sight.

"It seems Nick had a guest" Derek started, casting an apologetic look at the door, where Gerry stood. Rachel took a few steps away from the spot and Philip touched the cross around his neck.

"Gerry" the young priest asked and Derek nodded. "He´s still here"

"Yes."

"Why"

"It didn´t end. Nick can still be in danger, and Gerry thinks there´s another person who could be a target."

"Why is he assuming this" this time it was Rachel who voiced the question.

"I don´t really know myself" Derek admitted and turned to the ghost. "What happened, Gerry"

"I was returning to our house. It was dark outside and the lights were turned on. The road was empty, it was late. I just picked up my phone to call Mandie to tell her she didn´t have to wait up for me, because it was going to take me another hour or so to get home. But I never dialled the number" Gerry stated smugly. "I swear the road was empty when I picked up the phone, but when I looked up - there was the biker, heading straight at me. It was too quick and I reacted, turning the wheel to the right, but my car swerved down the road. I only saw a tree then... nothing" Gerry muttered.

Derek was silent for a minute to give him time and cope with his emotions. The others though were not so tolerant, as they didn´t heard the silent conversation between the two, and could only judge by Derek´s expressions, which was not the easiest thing.

"Okay, maybe you hear him, but we don´t" Rachel protested, but quickly lowered her voice as one of the passing nurses threw her a warning look. Rachel smiled apologetically, then turned back to Derek.

"This isn´t the best place to discuss this, Derek."

"I agree with you, Rachel. I think we should return to Angel Island."

"What about Nick"

"He´s asleep" Derek said, getting the information from Gerry. Rachel frowned at him but didn´t comment.

"One Moment" Philip stopped them. "You said he could be in danger - and you want to leave him there, alone"

"Not alone. Gerry will stay with him."

"Oh, great. And what will he do if a situation arise? Scare everyone away? Derek, if he doesn´t have a form, he can´t do a thing to help Nick" Philip objected.

"He can inform us, and we can inform Goddard." Thus said, Derek headed from the hospital, the others following. Gerry lingered behind the door, but took a glance inside and decided. Derek sat behind the wheel as Gerry appeared on the backseat, next to Alex. She looked up, then closed her eyes, trying to focus on the misty figure. Maybe she can get a feel for him, so Derek won´t be the only one to hear his voice.

- t - b - c -

Reviews, please...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the long update, I was working on one of my other stories and got stuck with this one, but now I´m back and I hope I can finish this one in a week or two.

Thanks for all the reviews, guys. They really keep me going-)

This chapter wasn´t beta readed, though it´s on the way, but I thought you don´t want to wait much longer. So bear with any mistakes, please.

Disclaimers still apply.

NOBLE MEMOIRS

by Nicol Leoraine

Chapter 3:

Once behind the doors, Derek turned at Rachel and Philip. They were rather confused by the situation, as none of them saw Gerry, but both knew about the Sight.

"It seems Nick had a guest" Derek started, casting an apologetic look at the door, where Gerry stood. Rachel took a few steps away from the spot and Philip touched the cross around his neck.

"Gerry" the young priest asked and Derek nodded. "He´s still here"

"Yes."

"Why"

"It didn´t end. Nick can still be in danger, and Gerry thinks there´s another person who could be a target."

"Why is he assuming this" this time it was Rachel who voiced the question.

"I don´t really know myself" Derek admitted and turned to the ghost. "What happened, Gerry"

"I was returning to our house. It was dark outside and the lights were turned on. The road was empty, it was late. I just picked up my phone to call Mandie to tell her she didn´t have to wait up for me, because it was going to take me another hour or so to get home. But I never dialled the number" Gerry stated smugly. "I swear the road was empty when I picked up the phone, but when I looked up - there was the biker, heading straight at me. It was too quick and I reacted, turning the wheel to the right, but my car swerved down the road. I only saw a tree then... nothing" Gerry muttered.

Derek was silent for a minute to give him time and cope with his emotions. The others though were not so tolerant, as they didn´t heard the silent conversation between the two, and could only judge by Derek´s expressions, which was not the easiest thing.

"Okay, maybe you hear him, but we don´t" Rachel protested, but quickly lowered her voice as one of the passing nurses threw her a warning look. Rachel smiled apologetically, then turned back to Derek.

"This isn´t the best place to discuss this, Derek."

"I agree with you, Rachel. I think we should return to Angel Island."

"What about Nick"

"He´s asleep" Derek said, getting the information from Gerry. Rachel frowned at him but didn´t comment.

"One Moment" Philip stopped them. "You said he could be in danger - and you want to leave him there, alone"

"Not alone. Gerry will stay with him."

"Oh, great. And what will he do if a situation arise? Scare everyone away? Derek, if he doesn´t have a form, he can´t do a thing to help Nick" Philip objected.

"He can inform us, and we can inform Goddard." Thus said, Derek headed from the hospital, the others following. Gerry lingered behind the door, but took a glance inside and decided. Derek sat behind the wheel as Gerry appeared on the backseat, next to Alex. She looked up, then closed her eyes, trying to focus on the misty figure. Maybe she can get a feel for him, so Derek won´t be the only one to hear his voice.

"We´re home, now tell us, what did this ghost said to you" Rachel harshly asked. Her daughter was at sleepover, and the psychiatrist was fully prepared for the situation relating to Nick, at least she thought so before the whole "ghost" thing.

Derek repeated Gerry´s words and watched as his colleagues tried to absorb them.

"Can you give us any description of the biker" Philip asked and looked through the room, searching for Gerry.

"He had helmet, but I know it was a man."

"Why are you so sure" this time it was Alex who asked and Gerry realized she can also hear him.

"Because I saw him again at Nick´s accident."

"You was there" Derek´s shock was quite clear.

"Where was who" Rachel inquired.

"Yeah, I saw what happened to Nick" Gerry conceived, not so flustered by the fact.

"Why didn´t you stop it" Alex was angry, too.

"And how? I´m a ghost if you didn´t notice" Gerry snarled, then shook his head. "Sorry, but I was a little surprised myself. You see, coming back to living, just so you can stand on the road and watch as your own death is replaying isn´t such a great experience. I had no time to react, no telling if it would´ve helped any. And I also didn´t realise it was Nick sitting in the car and not me."

"Okay" Derek sighed. "So can you tell us what happened with Nick"

"The same as me, I presume. It was the same man on the same bike. Nick tried to get out of his way, but wasn´t any more lucky than I. On the other side, he´s still alive" Gerry mused.

"It was you" announced Derek a moment later, scaring the hell out of everyone.

"What"

"Are you all right, Derek" Philip asked, followed by Rachel´s probing look.

"The man who called the help. You were there, waving at the pair in that car, wasn´t you"

Gerry simply nodded.

After Derek related the news to the others, he looked back at Gerry.

"Derek, I still think it´s a risk leaving Nick alone in the hospital" Philip said with concern. Derek simply nodded.

"I agree. Though Jason informed the nurses not to reveal Nick´s room number to anyone and look out for strangers, it´s not so hard to break the hospital´s security."

"I´ll take the first watch" Philip proposed.

"All right. I´ll relieve you later, I want to talk with Nick. Till then" Derek turned at the others in the room"we need to answer few questions. First - who attacked Gerry and Nick. Second - what was the motive. And third - was it somehow related to the Legacy"

Philip left and Gerry left with him, only to appear few seconds later.

"Where were you"

"Checking on Nick. He´s sleeping. I also looked at the hallway, but I saw only a nurse. Can I help you there"

"Sure. So why you and Nick? Did you work on a case I wasn´t told about"

"No, we were just friends. It wasn´t about work. Even if he was in New Orleans because of work, we mostly got out to release some tension."

"What do you have in common" mused Derek, but there was only one answer popping up in his head and it was written in red.

"I see only the Legacy" Gerry voiced his thoughts. "Of course, if this killer doesn´t hold a grudge because we took his seat on the baseball or something" Derek dismissed this option with a wave of hand.

"You know each other from childhood. Both of you are living at the Legacy house, and you´re both the youngest members. But I don´t see why it should be a reason to kill you. Didn´t you date the same woman" asked suddenly Derek and Gerry smiled, little surprised.

"We? No, God, no. If I´d took his girl, I would be dead a long time ago" Gerry joked, then turned serious.

"No, we never did that. The times we spent together, we were mostly kids and later - we didn´t meet too often, not often enough to get to know each other´s girl. Why did you ask"

"Ah, nothing. Just if it was a revenge of some jealous husband, it would be much easier." Derek shook his head to dismiss this idea and started pacing the control room. Alex was still there, watching Gerry and trying to understand him better, while Rachel was in the kitchen making coffee. Normally it was a work for Mitchell, but Rachel needed to do something, and standing in a room, listening to half conversations no one cared to translate, was bugging her. She rather made some sandwiches, knowing how the Legacy members tended to forget eating, when there was an exciting case.

"Gerry, what did you say about your childhood... you get to know each other thanks to the Legacy"

"Well yeah, in a way. Both our parents were working for the Legacy and they had few common cases. If so, Nick and I were often left with the, ah - babysitter. It was an older woman. But at the time I didn´t know what were my parents doing, I suppose Nick didn´t too."

"Parents - that could be the connection" Derek stated and stopped his pacing, concentrating purely on Gerry. Rachel just walked in and put the sandwiches on the table, everyone looked tense and thinking. She felt like a fifth wheel.

"But we can´t ask them now" objected Gerry a little angry. "They´re dead. My parents died five years ago investigating some case, and Nick´s father also died."

"But you should know it better, Derek" Gerry said after a moment. "You worked with Jonathan Boyle for quite a time."

"That´s true, but it´s also true that Jonathan was in New Orleans often, helping out with cases, when one of the New Orleans house got sick. He - and his family, stayed in New Orleans for several weeks. After they returned, we had enough work there and Jonathan wasn´t very forthcoming with informations about the New Orleans house. Don´t forget, that at the time, William Sloan was the precept, not me. And we can´t really ask him now."

"So you think it´s someone from the past who want´s revenge on our parents, but can´t get it, because they´re dead? But why now? Why not then"

"Good question, but maybe he wasn´t able to do it then. He could be incapacitated - maybe the investigation of the Legacy pushed him into shadows for a while. He could be hiding or even in prison."

"We need to look at every case our parents solved together" said Gerry"and find the right one."

"Something else is bothering you" Alex asked, watching the ghostly appearance before her.

"Yeah, one thing. I doubt our parents were the only one to solve the case. Remember, those times, it was normal for the whole team to solve the case, or at least four or five people working on it. What if there´s someone else in danger? I don´t remember any other kid, but... who knows? I just know that none of the old members of the New Orleans house is alive, so we can´t really ask them." Gerry was trying hard to remember some details, some names, but he couldn´t and for the tenth time that day cursed Nick´s amnesia. Maybe the ex-seal would´ve had a better luck in remembering.

"Alex, call New Orleans and ask them to send us every case that Jonathan Boyle worked on with Gerry´s parents."

"And what should I tell them if they ask why we need them"

"Tell them that we´re investigating something concerning Joanthan, and need all of his cases. Don´t mention Gerry."

"So I need to ask for _every_ case Jonathan Boyle worked on. Not just the ones with Gerry´s parents."

Derek looked at her apologetically.

"Sorry, but if you tell them about Gerry, we´ll have them here in a moment. And I don´t want any other house dugging into Nick. The later they got to know about the amnesia, the better."

Alex only sighed, feeling that once again the hard part of cajoling some Legacy members was on he shoulders. Derek closed himself in his workroom and Gerry vanished, probably returning to the hospital. Rachel sit next to Alex and offered her a sandwich. Alex took it with a thanks, then picked up the phone.

When Philip arrived at the hospital, Nick was still asleep. He don´t wanted to disturb him, so Philip settled in the chair before his room. In a short time there was Dr. Goddard.

"The nurse thought it weird you´re sitting here and called me" explained the doctor with a smile.

"Seems they´re taking your warning seriously" replied Philip with a grin and looked at the young nurse, watching them intently. After Dr. Goddard waved at her, she blushed and turned.

"So why are you here, Mr. Callaghan"

"It´s just Philip, please. Did you talk with Derek"

"Sure, in the morning. He said we should make some safety precautions. Why, did something change"

"Yeah. I thought he´ll call you, but it looks like he forgot."

"So"

"We now _know_ that it wasn´t an accident but an attempt on Nick´s life. We´re afraid there could be another one."

"Why didn´t you call the police"

"It concentrate´s our work" Philip said quietly, but emphatically and Dr. Goddard made the connection.

"What is it" asked the doctor in same hushed voice and Philip seemed confused.

"What"

"If there´s a danger to my patient, or the others in this hospital, I need to know what it is" and Philip understood.

"No, doctor. We think it´s a simple case of revenge, but we can´t very good hand the police all our files."

Dr. Goddard smiled, relieved. He don´t wanted any repeat of the last incident with that vampire jumping out of the window.

"Okay. I take it you´re here to guard him"

"Yes."

"Ah... and wouldn´t it be better to sit inside his room"

"I don´t think Nick would be very grateful, doctor. And we don´t want to scare him more than he is, by our presence."

"Now I must argue, Philip. Nick needs his rest, that´s true. But I don´t think it´s wise to conceal anything from him, not now. Your presence can help his memory and he won´t feel so alone. He needs to know you, because he doesn´t know anyone. He needs to start trust in someone."

"Maybe you´re right, doctor... But I still think it would be better to wait till he´s awake."

"Okay, I´m going to check up on him. If you´ll need anything, tell the nurse."

"Thanks" said Philip and when doctor Goddard vanished in Nick´s room, Philip used the free time to grab some coffee.

It was late afternoon when Nick woke up. The sky was getting dark. He looked around the room, but saw no one. Even Gerry wasn´t here. Nick gingerly get out of bed, testing his body. He was glad to find it capable of moving, even if he was pretty sore everywhere. After few swaying steps, he get to the bathroom. Washing his hands, Nick looked up into the mirror and saw a stranger.

He didn´t remember his own face. Now, slowly brushing his fingers through the growth on his face, Nick realised just how badly he needed a shave. Looking around the bathroom he found the electric razor and used it to clean himself up. After he finished, he looked back at the mirror.

The young man with brown hair and hazel eyes was looking back at him, almost defiant. His skin was dark from bruises covering most of his face, and there was some swelling around his left eye. The eyes locked, searching for some memory, the stirring of past. But they found nothing and the challenge was replaced by anger and something else. Was it desperation - or simple fear?

Someone was there. He broke the contact with the guy in the mirror and turned. As Nick entered his room, he felt a little twinge of apprehension. But it quickly faded away. Doctor Goddard was watching him intently before he spoke.

"I see you´re feeling better."

Nick shrugged then slowly nodded.

"Good. The headaches will go away, Nick. It´s normal after concussion, you´ll probably feel them several days."

"You just made my day" grumbled Nick.

"How´d it go with your friends"

Nick wanted to say that they are not his friends, that he doesn´t know them. But he didn´t. There was _something_ between him and those people, he just wasn´t sure what.

"I think you should start trust them, you have nothing to lose. What are your instincts telling you"

"That I should believe them, but my mind is a little more careful."

"So, when can I get out of there" Nick asked after the doctor examined him.

"Tomorrow. You should take it easy for few days, but I think return to familiar settings can help stir some memories."

"So there´s still the chance of regaining my memories"

"Of course, but don´t except it to be the moment you walk inside the house. It can take time, and it´s more likely that you´ll have dreams. Some of the patients regained memory after being exposed to the situation they experienced in the past. I´m not saying your memories will come back, not straight away. I just think that being home can help you."

"That would be great" Nick exclaimed, but the joy quickly dissipitated from his voice.

"What´s that" Dr. Goddard asked.

"Just... I don´t even know where I´m living."

"Don´t bother with it, Nick. Your friends will take care of it." The doctor smiled at Nick encouragingly prepared to leave, when he remembered something and turned back to Nick.

"I don´t want to scare you Nick" he started and Nick frowned at him"but your friends are thinking that you can still be in danger. Father Callaghan is sitting outside, guarding. He´s there several hours and well... I just thought if you don´t want to talk with him."

"Several hours? They´re truly convinced that he´ll come back"

"It´s a precaution, Nick. I´m sure you´re safe here" the doctor said with calming tone, Nick absently nodded. Dr. Goddard left the room, and soon there was a knock on the door.

"Come in" said Nick and watched as Philip sat down with interest. The man looked shy, almost nervous and Nick felt a bit better, feeling he can´t be his enemy.

"You´re a... priest" finally Nick asked and Philip let out a relieved sigh.

"Yeah, I´m a priest. But you can call me by name, Nick."

"Uhm, and that´s..."

"Philip. Philip Callaghan."

"Sorry, Philip. I´m not really into names" Nick snickered and Philip smiled. The tension eased though it was still there.

"That´s okay, Nick."

"So - what is a priest doing in... damn, I don´t even know what´s my job."

"I - I don´t work with you, Nick. Well, I did, but then I left and now... I was visiting when you had the accident" explained Philip.

"Oh. And why did you leave"

"I think I wanted to help people - in other way than the Luna foundation does. Have more contact with them" Philip abruptly stopped, trying to hide his nervousness behind a smile, but Nick saw it.

"And what is that Luna foundation"

"Antiques."

Nick stared at him dumbly.

"Digs" Philip said with a slight smile and Nick remembered his earlier conversation with Derek.

"The Foundation also support several other organisations helping people in need."

"Oh. So I was doing exactly what" He knew that already, but wanted to make sure that both Derek and Philip are telling the same story.

"Security chief" Philip answered without hesitation. At least this answer seemed to satisfy Nick.

When Derek arrived an hour later, he found Philip and Nick idly chatting about sports and news. He didn´t supress the smile, because it was good to see the two of them talking so freely. Before the accident, Nick was angry with Philip for leaving, now though the anger was forgotten, literally. The smile on his face faded away as he realised that once Nick will regain his memories, the anger will most probably return, same as the tension between the two.

Along with Derek, the ghostly body of Gerry appeared right next to Nick. He startled, almost jumping from the bed. Philip was equally startled by Nick´s reaction.

"What the" Nick supressed the curse, remembering Philip was a priest, but didn´t try to hide the glare. Gerry smirked, then shrugged.

"Sorry, don´t wanted to scare you" though his voice sounded amused.

"Ehm" Derek cleared his throat from the doors and all eyes fell on him.

"Philip, Nick" he greeted"How are you feeling"

"I see it wasn´t just a dream" stated Nick, looking at Gerry then back at Derek. "Better than yesterday, though I don´t remember a thing. But Dr. Goddard said that I can go home tomorrow" Nick answered the question in a better mood.

"That´s good."

"Yeah. So, what did you find out"

"What do you think"

"Well, Philip was guarding my room, Gerry was nowhere to be seen, and the doc mentioned something about a second attempt. I take it you _found_ something, otherwise this would be really useless."

"We get the connection between you and Gerry and we wanted to make sure, there _won´t_ be any second attempt. It´s just a precaution."

"As everyone keep saying" muttered Nick.

"Why would someone try to kill me? And what´s with Gerry"

"Looks like our parents pissed someone off" commented Gerry, earning a warning glare from Derek, but Nick saw it and frowned.

"Our parents" he repeated, slowly mugging at the word. "Who were my parents? And where are they now" This didn´t make much sense. He never even thought about his parents, his family. Did he had any? The confusion was replaced by growing panic. Wasn´t there someone related to him? Did he have any girlfriend? Child?

Suddenly Derek´s face was next to his, grey eyes deeply looking into his hazel ones.

"Nick, calm down" said the man and Nick heard his own short gasps, realized a little late that he was hyperventilating. The shame for this manifestation of his weakness made him blush, then another thought ocurred to him - who adressed him as a weakling? Who was pushing him, yelling in his brain to stop being a kid, to start acting like a man. He heard the voice of a man, angry and demanding, felt his own fear and hate building, mixing into a new emotion - determination. He was determined to prove himself to - who?

"Nick, you need to come back, now." Another voice, this one with a strange accent and Nick shook his head. Was it his father talking with him? Or was it someone else?

"Where are my parents now" he asked, calming down his breathing and concentrating on the faces around him. Philip looked almost scared, Derek concerned and that ghost - well, how can a ghost look like? Troubled.

"Your father died when you were 17. You soon joined the Seals, but later left and started to work with us."

"Seals" Nick felt like an intruder in his own lifestory. "I was in the Navy"

"Yeah" Derek almost smiled at the surprise on Nick´s face.

"Why did I leave"

The smile quickly left his face.

"Your team was ambushed, you survived. I think you - stopped believing in those, who were supposed to lead you, or that was what you told me later."

Nick only nodded, it sounded right. Stopped believing - but why? Why would he stop? An ambush?

"They died? Everyone"

"Yes, you was the only survivor. But it´s not important now, Nick" Derek dismissed the next questions, before they even came.

"So what´s important"

"That someone is out there, trying to get revenge on you, and maybe someone else."

"You still didn´t tell me why. Why me? Why Gerry"

"Your parents."

"I know, they worked together. So what? What were they doing to piss of someone so bad"

"Just their job, Nick."

"Which was"

Derek was silent. He couldn´t really tell Nick about the Legacy, not in this state of mind, not with his memory wiped away. But what if it never comes back?

"I can´t tell you, Nick. Maybe a little later - if your memory won´t return. But I can´t tell you now."

Nick glared at him, his eyes sparking with anger and deception. He lie down, watching the ceiling instead. Even Philip could feel the anger emanating from him.

"If you can´t tell me anything, why do you bother with me in the first place? Why don´t you just leave me the hell alone" hissed Nick and this time looked pointedly at Derek.

"Because we care. You´re our friend, and we want to keep you safe. Maybe we can´t tell you everything, but we don´t want to hurt you, Nick" said Derek, his dutch accent contrasting in the silence of the room. Nick pouted.

"Someone is out to get you, because he can´t get your father. It´s so simple, Nick. Gerry´s parents were also dead, so Gerry was the logical choice. We´re talking about someone, who waited ten or more years to act. Maybe he was in prison, or gone. Maybe he just waited. Either way, he´s still out and dangerous. And we need your help to catch him."

"How so? Am I the bait"

Philip looked at his friend, completely baffled. How can he think such a thing? Derek on the other side looked simply frustrated and shook his head, while Gerry was thinking.

"No Nick, you´re not the bait. We´re just trying to make sure that you won´t be a victim" explained Derek and tiredly rubbed his eyes.

The answer seemed to calm Nick down a little, even though he watched Gerry´s face with growing suspicion.

"What about you, Gerry? What are _you_ thinking"

"That perhaps it wasn´t such a bad idea."

At least Philip didn´t hear it, but Derek did and glared at the ghost.

"What? I´m just telling the truth. He´s already the bait" Gerry explained. "We only need to let the killer know that."

"No" replied Derek and Philip looked at him, curious.

"What no, Derek"

"I won´t put anyone into risk. We´ll check out the cases and see what we find. Till then - Nick will be guarded. If Jason releases him tomorrow, we can keep him safe on Angel Island."

"What Island? What are you talking about, Derek" asked Nick, but Derek shook his head.

"I think it´s enough for today, Nick. Philip, go back to the castle and get some sleep. You can come back later, I´ll stay here."

Philip shortly nodded, threw Nick a somehow apologetic look, and was gone. Gerry also vanished and Derek sat in the chair which Philip just vacated. Nick was glaring at him silently, but it only worsened his headache, so he stopped.

"You won´t tell me anything, will you" he asked, suddenly tired.

"Nope, not now. Get some rest yourself. I have a feeling we will need it." With that said, Derek closed his eyes and feigned sleep. When he opened them few minutes later, he grinned. Nick´s slow breathing indicated that he wasn´t feigning anything.

The dark figure walked by the door, daring a look inside. Derek was reading some book, often glancing a look at the sleeping form on the bed. The man almost growled, but restrained himself. It would be good to kill them both, but he feared the older one, knowing he´s a psychic. While it didn´t pose the biggest problem, the man in dark coat had to be careful. No, he´ll wait, till they suspicions will abate and they´ll be more reckless. Meanwhile... the man smiled as he walked from the hospital to his waiting bike. As he put up the black helmet, he imagined the next victim.

Yes, he had work to do, people to find. This one could wait for him.

It´s really not so hard to put up a review... please. And it gives the author a reason to write faster g 


	4. Chapter 4

Noble Memoirs

by Nicol Leoraine

Chapter 4

When Nick woke, Derek was gone. It was soon, the sun just started it´s way on the sky and Nick was tempted to return to sleep, but then he realised what a day it is. He´s going home! Out from this hospital, to the house where he lived the last several years. He was going home, but didn´t have a clue as to _where_ it was, or _how_ did it look. Just the empty feeling in his stomach and the distant fear of ambush. Why was he thinking about ambush, anyway? He was afraid, but knew that Derek meant no harm. He _felt_ it. But he also felt the warning bells and the insecurity his loss of memory brought.

The trip to the bathroom, a really cold water on his face and the cobwebs residing in his mind were gone, at least he hoped so. When he returned to the room, the nurse was just putting up his breakfast table. Nick changed a smile with her, then frowned, looking at the contents of his "breakfast".

"You trying to kill me" he asked, only half joking. The nurse blushed, her eyes sparkling.

"Doctor´s orders. You should eat this if you want to get released."

"No kidding"

"Nope. So sit down and eat. Dr.Goddard will be there in half an hour."

"Just great" muttered Nick and pushed at the white mass on his plate. He had a distinct feeling that the nurse is smiling behind his back, but didn´t turn to make sure. Only when he heard her steps retreating, Nick asked:

"Where´s the man that was there last night"

"Ah, Dr. Rayne. He is with Dr. Goddard, at breakfast."

Nick´s eyes widened.

"You´re telling me they´re eating something "edible" while I´m waiting there for them to release me" Nick said, disbelieving. The only response he got was a small laugh and the doors closed.

"Just great" he sighed and pushed the tray away.

"You know you should try to eat it" Gerry said, appearing mere inches from Nick, who jumped, startled.

"Man, don´t do this to me, or they´ll rush in with crash cart" Nick exclaimed and took few steps away from the ghost. Gerry laughed at that, and idly picked at the food. Of course, the fork didn´t move and Gerry left it, frustrated.

"Ah, what the hell. I don´t need to eat" he sighed.

"Hey, are you jealous for that stuff"

"Nah, doesn´t look good. I would just like to have a chance to turn it down, you know."

Despite the headache Nick nodded. Gerry looked downbeat, more than yesterday.

"Did something happen" Nick asked and felt ridiculous about his concern for Gerry. The man was dead, for Christ sake, and he was concerned about him? As if Nick didn´t had enough problems of his own.

"I was in New Orleans" Gerry stated and with a sigh sit down into the chair by the hospital bed. Nick sat opposite him, his eyes never leaving the ghostly face.

"You were checking out your family"

"Yes. First I stopped at the House. They didn´t saw me, but I felt... God, I never thought they would mourn me, Nick. I mean, I knew they love me, that they were my family, but I didn´t think..." his voice broke and Gerry shook his head, brushing away the unexisting tears.

"The worst thing is, they don´t know what happened. I was standing right before Eric, and I couldn´t tell him that it wasn´t an accident. You know what I fear the most"

Nick shook his head.

"That they´ll think I did it on my own. That I commited suicide. Crap."

"Man, you can´t think like that. If they know you, they won´t believe it. I won´t believe it, and I know you only for a day."

Gerry grimaced, then snorted.

"But that wasn´t what really got you, was it" Nick asked, eyeing the man quietly.

"No, it wasn´t."

"You saw your wife"

Gerry nodded and wondered how did Nick knew that he was married. Nick, as if reading his mind, pointed at his left hand. Gerry almost laughed.

"You didn´t lost it. You have the ring even after your death." The golden ring glittered and Gerry closed his hand into fist.

"Mandy was already sleeping, Kyle next to her. He wasn´t sleeping in our bedroom after he turned two, but now they were together. I lie down, next to them. You know, I almost felt Mandy´s skin under my fingers, and I could swear she felt me, beause she leaned closer" Gerry was smiling slightly, remembering the moment.

"How old is Kyle" Nick asked quietly.

"Five. You should know it, you was on his christening."

Nick´s face darkened and Gerry cast him an apologetic glance.

"Sorry, I forgot."

"Not more than me, Gerry. Not more than me" Nick sighed.

"I´m just afraid he won´t remember. That he will grow up without father. Without someone to teach him play baseball, or tell him about girls. He´s too young, Nick. He won´t remember me." This time the tears rolling down his cheeks glistened and Nick could swear that if he´d touch them, he could feel the wetness. But he didn´t and Gerry turned.

"Your friends will take care of him" Nick tried to assure him, though he didn´t had a clue as to who Gerry´s friends were.

"Yeah, they will. And Mandy will too. I´m sorry. Bet you didn´t think ghosts can get so emotional" Gerry joked, trying to ease the tension.

"No kidding - I didn´t even think ghosts are real."

They both smiled and the doors opened.

"What´s so funny, Nick" asked Dr. Goddard, perplexed by the fact that he heard Nick talking, though there was no else n the room. Nick blushed and Derek coughed, glaring at Gerry. The ghost just shrugged.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about this thing you call food. You know, it can be taken as a danger to me" Nick joked, trying to avert the doctors attention.

"Well, maybe it´s that way so our patients are more focused on healing so they could leave and eat some good stuff."

"Yeah, that´s it"

"So, how are you doing this morning Nick" Derek asked and Nick turned serious.

"Still the same. I´ve got some really wild dreams, but can´t remember them."

"That´s good, Nick. It means your subconsciousness is trying to cope with the situation."

Nick only snorted.

"Okay, your vitals are good, scans got back quite normal. I don´t see a reason to keep you there anymore" Dr. Goddard said after finishing his exam. Nick let out a relieved sigh and looked at Derek.

"Can I get my clothes"

Derek nodded and handed him a duffel bag. Rachel brought them this morning. Yours were a little - dirty."

Nick only nodded and took the bag, ruffling through it´s contents and glad to find some jeans and a shirt with black sweater. At the bottom were a pair of socks and running shoes.

"Okay, Nick. Here are your medications, you don´t need to stop by pharmacy. Change those bandages regularly, don´t strain your hand and rest. Plenty of rest. If anything, get yourself checked out. Otherwise, I´ll see you in four days for a check up. Understood"

"Yes, sir" Nick answered, almost salutting, then frowned. Dr. Goddard nodded at him, and left to get his release papers. Derek had a weird smirk on his face.

"What" Nick asked, frustrated that he couldn´t remember what it meant.

"Nothing. Some things never changes" was the cryptic reply and Derek left the room, giving Nick the privacy for getting dressed.

"What about you, Buster" Nick growled at Gerry and the ghost laughed, disappearing in the air. Once alone, Nick dressed and waited for the cavalry. It didn´t took long and he was sitting in the car, listening to the radio and watching the road. It looked familiar, but also strange. Nick would be able to find the place they were at on the city plan, but couldn´t really say where they´re going. Just that it was out of the city.

"Where are the others" Nick asked after a moment and wondered if they´re going out of San Francisco. Wondered if perhaps he was mistaken and Derek really wasn´t who he said. But the older man looked at him, smiling and Nick couldn´t imagine that this could be some set up.

"Alex and Philip are trying to find our attacker. Rachel is home with Kat, she caught some stomach flu."

"Who´s Kat"

"Katherine Corrigan" Derek said, realizing Nick didn´t really "know" her now.

"She´s Rachel´s daughter, ten years old. Cute girl, intelligent."

"Anyone else I should know about"

Derek thought about it.

"We have a buttler, Mitchell. Of course, there´re some people doing the cleaning and all..."

"Whoa - a buttler? Just how big a house is this"

"It´s big" Derek confessed with a grin and Nick thought he heard Gerry laughing.

"I don´t get it, man. I´m living in a big house with a buttler and - you? That´s weird."

"And Alex. Rachel and Kat have their rooms there also, of course, but they´re living in the city, it´s closer to Kat´s school and Rachel´s patients. Philip used to live in the house too."

"Why didn´t I get some apartment"

"You´re our security chief, Nick. You live in the house so you can guard it. We have some exponates there. And I think you like it" Derek added in a moment.

Nick was just about to ask where the house is, when they stopped by the ferry.

"Just in time" muttered Derek and they drove up.

"I think I´ll look out, take some air" Nick mumbled and get out of the car, breathing in the salt air and watching the riddles from the ferry on the water surface. He knew what he´ll see, he saw it hundred times before, at least it was how it felt. The Alcatraz was towering ahead of them, looking awesome and scary at the same time. But nothing prepared Nick for the sight that came when they get out of the ferry and drove up the island. The house was huge. No, bad word. Not the house, the _castle!_ Nick eyed first the castle, then Derek.

"How can I not remember this" He asked in a whisper and Derek sadly looked up.

"It´ll come back to you, Nick. It has to."

"Or what" Nick wanted to ask. He felt that Derek was more than concerned by his amnesia, and Nick had a growing suspicion that it wasn´t just for Nick´s sake. Something else was going on, involving him. But what? Nick didn´t ask, because he knew the answer he would get.

"Wait. We will wait, and if you won´t remember, then maybe..." he almost heard Derek say it. But what then? What will happen then?

xxxxx

Okay, I know this one was short and nothing much happened there, but I decided to post shorter chapters, more often. I think it´s better that way, and it´s easier for me. Hope you´ll stick with me till the end-) I promise there will be some action, soon.

Don´t forget to review, please...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yeah, took me some time to write up this chapter-) but I think you may like it. There´s more of course, probably another two or three chapters, I´m not sure. More action coming soon.**

Reviewers - Thank you so much for your support on this and the other PTL stories I´m working on-) It´s appreciated, and it keeps me going.

Disclaimer´s still apply-)

NOBLE MEMOIRS

by Nicol Leoraine

Chapter 5

"Wow!" Nick exclaimed as the door opened and they were invited inside. The huge hall was decorated by old portraits. There were several doors, but the most impressive was the staircase leading to the second floor. Nick looked around, drinking in the sight, while Derek watched him.

"This looks - great."

"Yeah, it does," commented Philip walking in, Alex by his side.

"Welcome home, Nick," Alex said with a smile and gave him a careful hug. Nick slightly blushed, not so sure about his relationship with this woman. It felt good to talk with her, good to feel her touch, but he didn´t have the slightest recollection of her. It wasn´t as if he could just ask her if they were something more than just friends. Her eyes sparkled as she sensed his anguish and gave him a flirtateous smile. When Nick blushed even more, she laughed but shook her head. Philip hid his smile in a cough.

"Do you want to go to your room or take a trip around the castle?"

"I would like to go to my room first," Nick answered, turning once again serious. "But I´m taking your word about the tour," he added with a grin and Philip felt the tension ease. Even with the amnesia, Philip was still waiting for the inevitable resentment from Nick. But he was looking at Philip with blank look, like at the others. With a regretful sigh, Philip lead the way up the stairs, supressing his urge to support Nick as his steps looked little unsteady.

"So, how´s that we´re living in this castle? The rent must be pretty high," Nick asked, one of his hand supporting his still aching ribs, while the other one trailed the surface of the handrail.

"Yeah, well... the castle is Derek´s, though he provided it for the Luna Foundation."

Nick looked up, surprise notable in his eyes.

"Why?"

Philip shrugged, then indicated to one of the doors.

"That´s your room," he said, opening the door.

Nick forgot his question, walked inside and automatically frowned. The room was tidy and light, but that was all. He didn´t feel anything. No memories running up to meet him when he looked at the hi-fi system, or at the TV. No images of his girlfriend, when he turned to the bed. There was absolutely nothing, only the growing anger. They could´ve had brought him to _any_ room in this castle and he was sure, that he won´t tell the difference. Only the few photos around and things that he couldn´t imagine using the others convinced him that this is truly was room. He took slow, deliberate steps, looking around, searching for something - a clue, an image - anything, that would hold some distant feeling

He paused by the bedside table and picked up the framed photo. It should bear some meaning for him, Nick mused, because it was turned to the bed, so when he switched off the light at night, it had to be the last thing he saw.

And something deep in him really moved, as his finger traced the features of a young woman with dark hair and beautiful smile. Next her was the man he saw this morning in the mirror. They were close, he could say that by the identical looks in their eyes. Also by the slight twinge in his heart. He eased himself down at the bed, still not taking his eyes off the picture. When he spoke, his voice was raspy and he had to clear his throat.

"Who´s she?"

Philip didn´t had to look at the photo. He just watched Nick.

"Julia Walker."

"Were we close?"

"Yes, I think you were."

"So - where is she now?"

When there was no answer, Nick looked up. His stomach fluttered and even if he knew the answer - _felt __it_ - he asked again.

"Philip?"

"Dead. She´s dead, Nick."

"Oh," Nick blinked, eyes turning back to the photo.

"But she´s young," he muttered.

"Yeah, she was young," Philip sighed and stepped closer to Nick, suddenly praying for Derek or Alex to come in and rescue him from this situation. Why didn´t they remove the photo? Oh, but he knew the answer. Because it could bring back some memories.

"Do you remember something, Nick?"

Nick shook his head and put the photo back on its place.

"Not really. Just a feeling... that she was someone important to me. How did she die?"

Philip almost jumped at the question, not at all glad that Nick was now looking straight into his eyes. Blinking, he turned away.

"She was killed, Nick."

"Why?"

"It´s not important at the moment, Nick. It happened long time ago, and it won´t help you now."

Nick wanted to protest, but thought better of it. Maybe Philip was right. If she was dead, there was nothing he could change about it. And not knowing may be better for the while - he had enough to deal with right now. He didn´t like the feeling of pain and sorrow, nor the guilt that came up when he spotted the photo. Later, he promised himself and started walking around his room.

"The lunch will be ready in a hour," Philip said, breaking the uncomfortable silence. Nick absent mindedly nodded.

"The bathroom is there," he ointed at the door to his left, "so if you want to take a shower or something..."

"I think I´ll just take a quick nap, if you won´t mind, Philip," reacted Nick.

"Of course," Philip smiled, glad to hear that Nick planned to rest.

"Could you please wake me at the lunch?"

"Yes. Anything else?"

"Thanks," Nick said with a serious tone and Philip knew he didn´t mean the dinner or the tour.

"You´re welcome, Nick."

While Nick explored his new-old room, Derek and Alex were discussing the chances of him finding out about the Legacy.

"How will we stop him from finding the control room?" was Alex´s biggest concern, though Derek waved it away.

"We´ll temporarily block out his access to the system."

"What about his Journals? If he read them..."

"He won´t."

"Derek?" Alex frowned at him suspiciously. "What did you do with his Journals?"

"I took them."

"What!"

"Ssh, calm down, Alex. I didn´t read them, just took away for the time being."

"It´s not ethical," Alex protested.

"You asked, I gave you an answer. What would you do on my place, Alex? He can´t read them, not now. And I can´t ensure that he won´t find his hiding place."

"Did you take anything else?"

"No, and I doubt he´ll find out."

"It´s Nick we´re talking about," Alex reminded him.

"Not really, Alex. "

At that moment, Philip walked down the stairs.

"How is Nick doing?"

"If you ask if he remembered something, then no. But he found the photo with Julia, and asked me about her. I told him she´s dead. He took it... well, I think he at least felt something."

"That´s a good sign," Derek smiled.

"Yeah, well... you wasn´t the one to tell him," replied Philip a little harshly and left.

When Philip knocked on Nick´s door a hour later, he already calmed down. A twinge of worry paused his hand and he turned the knob. He took a quick glance around the room - almost all contest of Nick´s closet was thrown out, now laying on the ground or the bed. Nick himself was half sitting, half lying on the bed, leaning at the wall. His eyes were closed, his brows furrowed as if in pain.

Philip coughed and Nick opened one eye.

"Sorry if I woke you."

"No, wasn´t sleeping. I just took some pills for that headache, giving them some chance to react."

"I can bring you the food here, if you´re not feeling well,"

Nick sighed and rolled out of the bed, pushing a stack of papers falling to the ground.

"No, that´s okay. Just all the reading... the letters are blending together, you know. But I´m up." Philip nodded.

"So, did you find something interesting?"

"You mean, besides a gun and some letters in the secret place under my bed?"

Philip coughed up in surprise as Nick casually pointed at the gun, now lying on his bed. Philip also spotted an open letter, which sat on the bedside table, next to the photo of Julia and Nick.

"Interesting what you can find out if you look under the bed," Nick continued. Something in his voice betrayed the sorrow he felt after reading his father´s last letter to him. And he knew it was the last, because next to it was a piece from some journal he wrote. It didn´t make much sense, if it was even Nick himself writing those words, but it looked like he didn´t talk with his father pretty long. And after his death - well, Nick could only imagine that his old self had a pretty wild night when he wrote it. Because the date was well beyond the date Derek told him his father died.

"Uhm," Philip watched as Nick grabbed some of the clothes from the ground and headed for bathroom.

"Would you mind if I take a quick shower?"

"Not at all." Philip replied, then knelt down to at least even out the photos and papers scattered around. While the water was running, he thought if any of the faces meant something for Nick now, or if his mind was totally blank in that matter.

"You should change it," Philip said and pointed at the wet bandage on Nick´s head as he emerged from the bathroom. Nick rolled his eyes and turned back.

"If you need any help, Nick..."

"I can change it myself, Philip," came the reply.

"I meant with the photos. I know most of them, so if you want some tidbits about them..."

Nick came to the room and probingly looked at Philip.

"Sounds good. What about after lunch? And you can show me around a little. If it won´t bother you too much," Nick added sheepishly. Philip just smiled.

The food was good, though the lunch was a silent one. Nick was still thinking about the letter and the gun. He somehow couldn´t imagine pulling the trigger. But there was evidence he did on several ocassions. For example, the copy of the report he wrote for the comission after the action that cost the lives of his team. But it looked distant and foreign to him. Still just the memories of someone else, someone different.

He asked about the whereabouts of Gerry and Alex told him he was outside. She said also something about ghosts not needing food, and Nick once again felt sorry for the man.

When the lunch was gone and they retreated to the parlour, Derek opened the conversation, telling him how much they want to help, and how they´ll tell him about anything he wanted to know. Well, Nick greedily asked.

"I found my gun. As I can believe my licence and some documents, it´s my spare one. So I ask - did you took away the second one?"

"No - not really."

"And that´s how?"

"Yes, I have it - no, I didn´t take it from your room. You had it with you, Nick, when the accident happened. The cops took it and later returned. I didn´t think it important enough to mention it at the moment."

"You thought I would kill myself or what?" Nick asked crossly.

"No!" Derek protested. "Look Nick, I know you have a second gun somewhere so it would be really useless to hide this one from you. I just forgot, that´s all."

Nick nodded, accepting the explanation.

"Okay, so... what about my Journal?"

This time Derek looked up at him surprised, while Alex jerked. The reaction didn´t get lost on Nick and he was apalled to find out that his suspicion was true.

"You took my _Journal_!" It was more of an exclamation than a question.

"No," Derek said and internally cringed at his own words. If Nick finds out he was lying to him, he would never again trust him. Alex looked at him sharply and he shook his head, defeated.

"I found a page from _my Journal_ right beside the letter from my father, which is another think I wanted to discuss with you, Derek. So, care to return it to me, or not?"

"I rather not, Nick," Derek replied in calm tone, though he felt anything but calm.

Nick looked at him, surprise and unbelieving written in his eyes. He wasn´t the only one, though, as both Philip and Alex eyed their Precept.

"What?"

"You´re not prepared for it, Nick. You just returned from the hospital. You had an encounter with a ghost whose existence you didn´t even believe in and I´m sure you´re pretty much overwhelmed by everything around you. I think you need some time to accept what you see, and only then get to know more. I didn´t read your Journals, and I don´t intend to, Nick. But I won´t gave them back to you today."

"Then when?"

"Later. Give it some time, Nick. At least few days. Try to remember on your own. If it won´t help, I´ll return them to you."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Because it´s the right thing to do," Derek said quietly. Nick stood there, heading the cold fireplace, looking as lost as ever.

"What about my father?"

The question surprised all of them and this time, Derek wasn´t sure what to tell.

"Nick?"

"I found a letter, and I found my own notes next to it. It´s pretty weird, knowing he was dead several years after I wrote it. Care to tell me something about it, Derek?"

"I´m not sure what you want to know, Nick."

"Perhaps how he died and what relationship we had."

Derek tiredly rubbed his forehead, then nodded. Meanwhile, Philip and Alex excused themselves and left them alone.

"Your father died while doing his work. We just recently discovered what was the cause of his death. I´m sorry Nick, but I can´t tell you more."

Nick snorted, awaiting this answer. Somehow, everything related to his past was a "secret" there. The worst thing though was, that it was a secret only for him. Everyone else knew it.

"Well, I´m sure his death had to be just as accidental as that of Julia Walker."

Hearing the name, Derek involuntarily shivered. Nick didn´t catch it though, because he had his back turned on the Precept. Derek was about to say something, when Nick preceeded him.

"But I want to know something else, Derek. Was my father really such a bastard as I thought of him?" The question came out bitter and this time, Nick turned to look directly at Derek.

"Your relationship wasn´t ideal. Once you told me he was hard at you. I think you hated him, in some way - maybe just for the fact you didn´t have the chance to tell him how much he hurt you."

"I read the letter, Derek. I´m really not sure what to take of it, because he was trying to apologize for something I don´t remember happening. Next to it was a page from my Journal, with my handwriting. I scribbled something on the paper, so I know it _was_ _me_, writing it. But I don´t get the meaning, Derek." Nick shook his head in frustration and winced, reaching up a hand to rub his temples. "It´s as if-" Nick paused.

"Nick? Are you okay?" Derek asked, eyeing the younger man frown.

"Y-yeah," Nick stuttered and blinked. He just had the most crazy feeling - as if his own mind was screaming at him to shut up - to stop revealing his feelings to this "stranger", to stop rambling. He felt a wall coming up, instantly taking over his emotions. It was a strangely detached feeling, though one he wasn´t able to maintain a hold at for long.

"I-I´m sorry. I think I need some time to think." All questions forgotten, Nick swiftly walked out of the room. He was just turning the corner, when he bumped into Philip.

Nick hissed and clutched his hand around his ribs.

"Sorry," Philip stuttered and reached out to steady him. Nick shook away his hand but didn´t look angry.

"You all right?"

"Yeah," Nick mumbled and let out a sigh. "Never better."

"You look a little pale. Maybe-"

"Maybe all I need is some fresh air," Nick retorted, silencing Philip´s advice to take some rest. Philip knew when to shut up, so he just nodded and pointed ahead of them.

"I promised you a tour, so what about taking it now?" The Priest knew that Nick was fighting his own emotions. As hard as it was for Nick though, the other members of the Legacy also needed time to cope with the changes in his personality. As open as he was now, he was also vulnerable. And knowing Nick - old or the new one, it didn´t matter - if he won´t get his answers soon, he´ll likely get himself into some trouble.

The "tour" took them almost two hours, as Nick walked slowly, trying not to anger his ribs too much. The salty air, combined with the smell of rotting foliage covering the earth brought up some distant feelings. The flashback of the path they were walking on, in the light of the rising sun, as he took his morning run. Nick absently grinned, almost feeling the light cares of the dew on his legs.

For once, it was a relaxing walk. Philip was silent, till they reached the rocky shore, then he started throwing little peebles and watching as they broke the surface of the water. Nick wanted to join him but was forewarned by his ribs, so he contented himself to watching.

"Who taught you this?" he asked, grinning as the little rock jumped several times on the surface.

"You," Philip replied and they started to talk. It wasn´t a serious talk, no big emotions. Just chatting about anything. Slowly, they mentioned Philip´s work in Ireland and finally, Philip somehow reluctantly told him about their argument.

"I don´t get it. You´re a grown man. Why should I be mad at you for moving out of the city?"

As much as Nick was confused, Philip felt weird. What would he give to hear those words from Nick just several days before? But hearing them now, he didn´t felt any satisfaction or relief. Worse, he felt like he just talked with a stranger. And in a way, he had. It was ridiculous, but now Philip felt like defending the old Nick.

"I left you, I left the L-" Philip paused and shook his head, terrified that he almost spilled the secret. "You felt betrayed."

"But why? I mean, it´s not like we were engaged or something," Nick smiled, but Philip frowned. Hearing Nick talking like the relationship they shared meant nothing, hurt. Nick noticed that, and sighed.

"I´m sorry, Philip. Look, I know we´re probably good friends and everything, but if we were such comrades, why would I be pissed at you? Just for making your own choices? If Ireland is what makes you happy, then I don´t have the right to give you hard time about it. I really don´t understand some of the things you or Derek told me about me, and I´m not sure I´ll ever be comfortable with them. It sounds like I was some jerk-"

"Don´t say that, Nick," Philip halted him. "You had your reasons, that even we don´t know. You had your past-"

"Right. Just the thing I don´t have right now. So, what can you tell me about Alex Moreau? Should I know something about her?" As Nick´s eyes sparkled, Philip laughed.

"You and Alex? Together?"

He was still laughing when they headed back to the castle.

After the dinner and a tour through the castle, Nick was ready to call it a night. Excusing himself he said good night and headed for "his" room, leaving the others to work. While they were reading through old cases, Nick was trying to get all the stuff down from his bed. Dissatisfied by the mess he made, but without energy to clean it up just now, Nick eased himself at the bed and picked up the photos he found in the box, stacked away in the closet.

There were people who looked familiar, but Nick realised it was just because he wanted them to be. Of course, pictures with Julia brought up that stinging feeling in his eyes which he didn´t understood. Pushing it away, Nick found a photo of himself along with a young girl with long curly hair. He didn´t need to turn the photo to know it was Katherine Corrigan. Philip described her good enough and Nick smiled as the girl was obviously trying to spray him with water.

The image blurred and Nick found himself blinking more and more. Deciding that it was his body´s way to tell him he´s beat, he put away the photographs and tried to make himself comfortable. The small light next his bed was casting shadows on the wall. Nick watched them, as his eyes slowly dropped.

She was standing in the gardens, her eyes laid on the blooming roses. She leaned toward the rose bush, smelling the flowers. She was beautiful. Her eyes were closed, but she looked up at him, as if feeling his presence.

"Julia?" he whispered and she waved at him, the warm smile touching her eyes. Nick took a step toward her, reaching out. Only inches separated them, only inches to touch her smooth skin, feel the heat beneath his fingers. But she was gone.

Looking around in alarm, Nick realized the place changed. He was no more in the gardens.

The room was dark and damp, the air stale. But he wasn´t alone. Julia was there, leaning above the sepulcher. There were four of them and Derek was just telling them about the fifth - the one they needed to find. The air was hot and it was harder to breath. Nick looked around in confusion, when the image shimmered and the room vanished, along with Julia.

Derek was still with him, but they were out in the open, on some field. They were running, drenched by the heavy rain. He could hear his own ragged breathing. It was important to be somewhere in time. He had to run - fast. His lungs were aching, heart beating in crazy speed.

Find her - he must find her! Nothing else mattered and Nick urged his body to work.

The time slowed down as his eyes caught the view before him. He could see every raindrop, falling down, making its slow way to the ground. He could feel his pulse, could count the minutes that his heart stopped.

There, in the middle of the field was a scarecrow. At least, he prayed it was a scarecrow, and not the woman he loved. But as in a slow motion picture, he saw the sky open up, the thunder streak, for a millisecond showing him her face, before the lightning claimed her body with fire.

And the unhuman cry tore through his chest as he fell on his knees.

"No!" he screamed, the last of his energy draining out. With a wretched sob Nick bolted upright and gasped for breath.

AN: Just so you know, the next chapter will come sooner if you leave some review - grin-


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Are you still reading? Well then, here´s a new chapter. Hope you´ll like it.

Ah, Nick still isn´t mine? Never mind.

Noble Memoirs

by Nicol Leoraine

Chapter 6

Derek was heading for his room, ready to call it a night. He was tired and for once felt rather angry at himself. They read through dozen of cases and still had nothing, only eliminated the stack to last ten reports. Derek checked two of them out after sending Alex and Philip to bed then resigned, because the letters seemed to lose meaning in his tired mind. Admitting that he too needed his rest, he left the control room.

The castle was quiet, it was past midnight. He heard slight snoring coming from Philip´s room. As he passed Nick´s door, Derek paused, debating whether or not should he check on the youngest member. His hesitation was broken by the scream.

Derek jumped and for a second imagined himself on another place. It was a field, and it was raining, but even in the storm he heard the blood curling scream coming from Nick. Not losing more time, Derek entered the room. It was dark but he could still see the gasping form sitting on the bed.

While Nick fought for control over his own body, Philip and Alex appeared by the door. Derek shook his head and waved them away - this wasn´t a good time for group session. As Derek turned on the light, he saw the small bed lamp on the floor, broken. Nick probably knocked it down during his nightmare. Derek walked through the room, evading the broken lamp and slowly touched Nick´s shoulder.

"Nick? You all right?"

Nick, still not realizing his belongings, jerked from the touch and scrambled to the other side of the bed then rolled down. Standing somehow slouched but ready to fight anything, despite his aching ribs.

Derek took a step back, hands up in the open so Nick could see them. The Precept knew that Nick wasn´t with them at all and by the look of hurt and anger also knew what he´s probably seeing.

"Nick, it was a nightmare. Nothing more. You´re safe - nothing will hurt you there." Derek was trying his best to sound reassuring and calm, though he was sure that if Nick had noticed his gun lying by the bed, he won´t hesitate to use it. He could hear the gasps coming from the younger man, also felt the presence of Philip and Alex, though they didn´t try to talk. Gerry was nowhere to be seen, which Derek thought was luck because the last thing Nick needed right now was a ghost.

"You´re safe, Nick. Please... sit down."

By that time, the fog from Nick´s mind started to fade and he blinked, surprised by the light. He was even more surprised by the presence of Derek, but it took him only a moment. Then the images returned and he painfuly sobbed.

Derek let his hands fall and approached Nick, who was about ready to keel over. He helped him to the bed, while the younger man tried to decide if he should strangle Derek or cry on his shoulder. He did neither, only looked up at the Precept and in a raspy voice asked:

"Who did it!" it was no more than a whisper but Derek felt the hard words as if they were screamed. He didn´t need to ask what, but he did anyway.

"Who - killed - Julia?" Nick said slowly between trying to take a breath and not feeling like his ribcage was going to explode.

"What did you see Nick?" Derek asked, hoping to gain some time. Nick threw him an angry glance, but still repeated his dream - or rather nightmare.

"I know it was real," he added by the end, pointingly looking straight at Derek. The Precept sighed.

"I think it´s time I return you your Journals," he sighed and stood up. Nick watched his back with a frown. Could it be so easy?

"You still didn´t answer to my question."

"No, I didn´t. I´m sure you´ll find all the answers in your Journals. I´ll tell you the basics down in the living room, if you feel up to join me there."

Suddenly Nick wasn´t so sure he wanted to know all the secrets, but Derek was by the door and the image of Julia and the field was too strong.

"Can I - can I grab a quick shower? I need to change," Nick spoke and as Derek looked back, he saw that his clothes were sweated through.

"Take your time, Nick. I´ll be down if you don´t change your mind."

Nick nodded and Derek left the room. With a sigh, Nick made his way to the shower, gingerly touching his aching ribs. This will be one heck of a night, he thought.

Outside the room Derek was surrounded by an angry Philip and nervous Alex.

"You really want to do it?" Philip asked as they walked away from Nick´s door.

"I don´t see we have a choice," Derek objected.

"But-"

"No buts, Philip. I thought you´ll be glad to tell him the truth."

"Still, did you see him? He´s not fit, he was just released yesterday, for God´s sake," hearing the words from a priest sounded almost profane, but Philip didn´t even blush.

"Nick is strong, Philip. He can take it."

"He´s not Nick right now, Derek. You know it just like I or Alex. Did you even talk with him? He doesn´t understand things about himself - God, I just tried to defend the old Nick before the new one!"

"What´s the point in there, Philip? You don´t want him to find out who he really is?"

"I just don´t want him to be hurt because of it, Derek," Philip answered with fierce and Derek sighed.

"I don´t want it either, Philip. But the facts are - we still need to find out who´s behind the accident. We still need to protect Nick and hope that there´s no one in danger. The sooner Nick´s memory returns, the sooner this will end. If this was under normal circumstances... but nothing is normal in the Legacy, Philip. And you know it."

The silence left them both contemplating their words, but it was Alex who spoke next.

"You´re talking as if the Journals solve everything. But what if Nick won´t remember and he won´t believe?"

"We´ll see," was all Derek said as he left the duo standing by the staircase. Alex looked at Philip, who looked much too tense.

"I think I should change into something more "decent"," she said with a slight smile, and Philip mirrored it with his own.

"Why, those pajamas looks good at you," Philip teased and Alex rolled her eyes.

The shower did little to relax him and Nick realized that he can´t stall the time. One of his side wanted to know everything, the other, maybe the one with more brain, wanted to let it be and just go on. And Nick knew that the other side was afraid, but he also knew that he couldn´t step back. Whatever the truth was, he needed to find it.

He slowly made it down the stairs - for a second hesitated, but then reached up and opened the door to the living room. Derek was there, watching the dancing flames in the fireplace. Alex and Philip were sitting on the couch and both looked up at him expectantly.

"I´m sorry that I woke you up," Nick started, feeling shy all of a sudden. Alex gave him an assuring smile, while Philip and Derek just waved it away.

"Take a seat," the Precept told him and Nick obeyed. On the table before him lay three thick books.

"Those are your Journals, Nick. The first one is five years old. Every member need´s to write a Journal, it´s our policy."

"Member?"

"Of the Legacy," Derek said and pointed at the ring on his finger.

"What is the Legacy?"

"Legacy is a secret society. It has been there forever, protecting the mankind from the creatures who inhabit the shadows and the night."

"You mean - like Ghostbusters?" Nick looked at Derek with doubt.

"There is nothing funny about it, Nick. We fight demons, vampires and beasts that never should exist. Yes, we help "ghosts", though I rather call them spirits - to move to other existence. We look into haunted houses, help people deal with Poltergeists. There are curses, secrets and dangerous cults as well as kids who play with fire. That´s our work, and that´s our life. Many of us died protecting this world from the darkness you can´t even imagine, Nick. And many of us will die in the future for the same thing. No Nick, there´s nothing funny about it."

And Nick really didn´t look amused anymore.

"That´s how Julia died? How my father died! Some demon just killed them!"

Now was a good time for a drink, Derek thought but didn´t walk to the bar, just wearily sit opposite Nick.

"Yes. That´s what happened," he answered with all the seriousness he felt and Nick sagged in his chair, suddenly feeling too overwhelmed by the mere act of breathing. Was this man telling the truth or was he trying to get him locked up in some psych ward? But what about the dream - or was it really a memory?

Nick wasn´t sure he wanted to regain his memories anymore, not if it contained demons killing innocent women. Could it be real, or was he still lying in some ditch, hallucinating? Nick fervently hoped for the latter.

"I can´t - believe it," he said finally, shaking his head. "Why should... what... argh, it just isn´t possible!" he exclaimed and started pacing the room.

"Why not, Nick?" Alex gently asked. "You had no problems to believe Gerry was real. What´s the difference now?"

"You really believe it!" he turned at Alex and she nodded.

"How-"

"It´s true, Nick," Philip said, thinking he was silent long enough. "We all saw things that are not normal. You had seen things, Nick. And you fought them. Even if you did it in your own, crazy way," and Philip smiled at the memory of Nick pointing a gun at something that was already dead, then flying through the room. "I think you already know that´s real, Nick," Philip continued, once again serious. "You just don´t want to believe it."

"Yeah, it scares the shit out of me," Even though Nick mumbled it, everyone in the room heard the words. Nick blushed and rubbed his temples, his headache was back.

"So - I´m a member of this secret society called Legacy?"

"Yes."

"And what´s my job? I sure as hell am not a psychic or something."

"No, you´re not. But like we told you, you´re our security chief."

Nick looked up, incredulous.

"You mean, I´m really waving with that gun and everything? That´s crazy."

"Yeah, it is sometimes," Alex grinned.

"I think you should see your work room, Nick," Derek said and led the trio out to the library. Once there, Nick cuirously and a little confused looked around. He was there before and didn´t think anything weird about the room. It was a library. Yeah, maybe bigger than any he saw before, packed full of weird books, but that was it.

"So - I work in here?" he asked with little sarcasm. Derek, who was standing by one of the empty walls looked back at him, his eyes smirking.

"No, it´s a little farther," and he took a step and vanished in the wall. Nick gasped in surprise and looked at the others, stuttering:

"Y-you saw t-that? He´s gone!"

Alex smiled at him, even Philip looked like he enjoyed it.

"Relax, Nick. It´s just a hologram." As if confirming Philip´s statement, Alex stepped into the wall, then get out, intact.

"See?"

"So where´s Derek?"

"Working on your access. If you don´t have one, the hologram is like a forcefield - you can touch the wall and you´ll feel it like real. This way we just need to be careful that no guest see us walking out or into the wall."

"You want to chat outside or take a look?" asked Derek and the wall shimmered, allowing Nick a look inside. The control room was full of computers, and screens which were dominating one of the walls. There was also the second room, looking kind of like a lab, packed with scanners and things that Nick knew, but didn´t remember.

"Amazing," he let out a sigh, his hand tracing the surface of the microscope.

"This is the Control room. Our databases are in the computers, we´re linked with the other houses, also with internet."

Nick sat by one of the computers - didn´t realize it was his place, till Alex started smirking. He just shrugged and touched the keyboard. The logo of the Legacy popped up, along with a query for the password. Nick sighed and turned around, taking in the view.

"So this is the place I work at. And you said we´re here to what - save the world from demons?" still a little dubious, though Alex had a feeling that he at least allowed the thought to penetrate his consciousness.

"Yes Nick. That´s our work. But I think now is the time to read your Journals. Perhaps they´ll help you remember something - or at least get a better perspective." With that, Derek handed him the Journals, nodded at the others and left the Control room. As Nick eyed the books, Alex gave him a quick peck on the face.

"Okay, I´m beat. I think I´ll go back to sleep. Good night, boys," she left them alone. Now that the Journals were in his hands, Nick wasn´t so sure he wanted to know what was in them. He feared the truth, almost feeling that it won´t bring any joy. Philip sensed his hesitation and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, which wasn´t shrugged of.

"Take your time, Nick. You don´t need to read them now. Get some sleep..."

"I don´t think I can sleep, not after that..."

Philip nodded, squeezing Nick´s shoulder.

"It won´t be an easy reading. Want some company?"

"I don´t think so," Nick replied after a moment, sounding more like a child now. Philip hesitated if he should leave or stay and Nick looked up at him.

"Thank you, Philip," he smiled, "but I think it will be better if I read this alone. Go get some sleep, I have a feeling we´ll need it."

"Same goes to you, my friend," Philip muttered and was gone. Nick lingered in the Control room for several minutes, but the twinge in his side reminded him, that sitting in the chair wasn´t what his ribs appreciated, so he stood and gingerly stretched. Taking another look around the control room, he let out a sigh and shook his head - somehow unable to believe this was all true. But the Journals were in his hands... and he needed to go on.

The handwriting was his, there was no mistake. With a weary sigh, he tried to make himself comfortable and started to read. Several hours later, he clamped the last of the Journals closed. While reading them, he wanted to laugh, cry or kill someone. All in all, it left him wiped, physically as much as mentally. He lied down and closed his eyes, though despite his tiredness, sleep didn´t come. Too much was on his mind - words, he didn´t understood, stories he couldn´t believe.

Was it really true? Was he some kind of crazy ghostbuster?

Even if Derek didn´t like the comparison, Nick couldn´t think of anything else. He didn´t feel like some savior or hero - he just felt crazy. Or should he really believe that he talked with his father - so much time after he died? Or that the others had the same kind of experience?

If not for the presence of Gerry, he would´ve just slipped out of the castle right in the middle of the night and get lost. But Gerry was there, once in a time appearing then disappearing from his room, as if letting him know that he´s still there, or simply check if he didn´t fled.

Crazy - yeah, that pretty much summed it up.

But he read the Journals and knew one thing - he loved those people. They were his family, the place he belonged to. He dedicated his life to protect them and he couldn´t let them down right now. After he read the last notes of the "old" Nick about Gerry, he was convinced that it´s his responsibility to help with this case. Anything can happen after that and Nick wasn´t really keen to find out how will his life continue if his memory won´t return, but he also knew that he wasn´t one to linger in self pity - not in the past, and definitely not now. With another sigh he broke his pretense of sleep and get up from the bed. There was no time to waste.

PASSWORD

The word blicked on the screen threateningly and Nick frowned. He sure should know the password. But there was nothing popping up his mind. He nervously hit the keyboard and shook his head when the computer beeped, stating that it was a false password. Nick knew he could try once again, but how many times he´ll have? He was afraid that another bad attempt will block the system, possibly also alarming the others.

With a deepest sigh he could muster, he closed his eyes and tried to relax. He waited for the first word. After a minute he opened his eyes and gingerly touched the keyboard, one by one hitting the letters, then Enter.

To his surprise, the table with Password was replaced by the logo of the Legacy. Nick clicked once again and this time entered the database. Taking no time to orientate himself, he searched for the files of his own and the others from "his team".

Soon he was reading through Derek´s file, and even if there were some dark places, undoubtedly accessible only for Derek or his chiefs, Nick get a pretty good picture of the Precept. The file of his own father followed and Nick disgusted turned off the computer. It was too much for one day, his head was ready to explode but he won´t return to sleep. Looking around, he found the casefiles that Derek left - eight thick files. And plenty of time, as Nick looked at the clocks and realized it was only six a.m.

He left the control room to pour himself some coffee - on the way grabbed some cookies, probably stashed away for unexpected guests. The house was quiet and dark, but Nick didn´t felt anxious or tense. It was somehow natural for him to ramble the house at this time.

Returning to the control room, he made himself comfortable and started to read. He was through the first file, stuffing another cookie into his mouth while opening the second file, when someone almost shouted into his ear:

"Nick!"

Nick jumped, eyes wide and almost immediately started coughing at the cookie. Gerry laughed as Nick grabbed the hot cup of coffee and drowned it down in one gulp, then succesfully imitated the fish gasping for breath, because the coffee was really hot.

"Shit," was the first word that came from Nick as he glared at the ghost, while looking for a cup of water or juice. Gerry still laughed when Nick drank the water.

"Geez, Nick - sorry, didn´t mean to scare the crap out of you," Gerry smirked.

"Yeah, and I believe you," Nick snorted and returned to his place. Gerry only shrugged.

"So, I see you had enough of resting?"

Rolling his eyes, Nick reached for another cookie.

"Derek deemed me fit enough to read. Want to help?"

"Sure," Gerry agreed and positioned himself behind Nick. After a moment he frustratedly sighed.

"And just how can I help?"

"I´ll read aloud - you can comment, okay? Even if I read the journals, I don´t know how the Legacy operates. But you can tell me if something sucks."

"Sounds good."

It was past eight when the house awakened. Derek, Alex and Philip met in the kitchen, pouring themselves coffee and debating about Nick. They thought he was still asleep, assuming that he had a late night. What was they surprise after walking into the Control room finding both Nick and Gerry behind the computer, heatedly debating about something. Derek coughed and both men spun around, startled.

"Gosh, don´t do this to me, man. No one can knock here or what?" Nick sighed, while Gerry smirked.

Derek´s eyebrow shot up, but he too smiled slightly. It was good to see Nick in his seat.

"I´m sorry, didn´t mean to startle you. We thought you´re still in your room."

"Yeah well, I´m up and working," Nick replied and turned back to the computer.

"Are you doing all right, Nick?"

The man in question nodded, then looked back at Derek.

"I read them through, if that´s what you ask, Derek. I´m still not sure if I believe everything, but... I think I need to help out in this case. What will happen later - is in the stars."

"If you need to talk-"

"Then I´ll ask you, or Philip, or Alex. I know," Nick smiled at his Precept.

"Okay. Did you find anything interesting?"

"You can say that," Nick gave a contented smile and handed Derek the file.

"With Gerry´s help, I got through four files. This one looks really interesting."

"Frederick Lopez?" Derek frowned, then shook his head. "I don´t really remember that case."

"Because you didn´t work on it," Gerry spoke.

"Who is Frederick Lopez?" Philip inquired as Alex tried to read behind Derek´s back.

"Frederick Lopez was a normal man, up to his forties, when his only son Richard - called Riki - joined a secret cult worshiping the Greek God of War, Ares. It started out as a brotherhood on the College in New Orleans, but soon spiraled into something much worse."

"I´ll guess - they made sacrifices?" Philip asked and Nick nodded.

"Yeah. The police records from that time say about several mutilated bodies, without identification. They thought it was some wacko killing out the homeless people, but there were too many things pointing to the rituals, and they started to look for a cult."

"How does the Legacy play in?"

"Riki Lopez attended the school and didn´t really hide his beliefs about the killings. It was reckless and stupid, but one of the teachers talked with Frederick Lopez and asked him for permission to contact the Legacy. Man, I didn´t know the organization is so huge - but it looks like enough people knew about it," Nick turned at Derek.

"We are more careful now, but still - we need people to contact us if anything happens. They´re mostly academic or from the police, though."

"What about politics?"

Derek only shrugged.

"So the teacher contacted the New Orleans House," Nick continued with a sigh. "It was time for the fourth victim. The Legacy discovered the place of the ritual, but it was too late to make a safe plan. They get there just in time. Riki Lopez was holding a knife and ready to kill some teenage girl from the school."

"Oh God," Alex muttered as she read through the passage herself.

"What?" Philip asked frustrated.

"The Legacy team get there in time, but Riki was unwilling to release the girl, he held her as hostage, ready to kill her. He raised the knife and was about to strike, when one of the team shot him. Frederick Lopez was the wittness of it all."

"And Riki died?"

"In his father´s arms," Gerry sighed out, though Philip didn´t hear him. Nick only nodded.

"So that´s the reason why he tried to kill you. But why now, after twenty years?"

"Well, it´s not like he waited by his own choice," Nick commented and the computer showed an article from old newspapers. Philip got closer and read the article, while Nick talked.

"Not a week later, the teacher who contacted the Legacy was found dead in his house. Stabbed several times with a knife. The police arrested Frederick Lopez on grounds of the evidence. Lopez left his fingerprints everywhere in the house, and they even found the knife in his car, probably ready for another murder."

"So he was in jail," Philip muttered.

"Yes, sentenced to twenty five years. I think he should serve another five, but who knows? He can be out for good behavior."

"I can look at it," Alex suggested and sit behind the computer.

"You still didn´t tell who was in the team at the time. And who shot Riki?"

"The team consisted of four people. My father, Gerry´s parents and Curtis Powell. He was the one who killed Riki Lopez."

"Did you know him, Derek?"

"Just from seeing," Derek said, frowning at the papers. "He worked in New Orleans and we met twice, when I was there. Jonathan also mentioned him few times."

"Where is he now?"

"Dead," told them Nick and Derek looked up at him.

"When?"

"Three years ago."

"So it wasn´t Lopez?"

"Doubt it. Powell died of cancer. But I found something interesting. He left the Legacy - two years after the fiasco with Lopez. I wasn´t sure you can leave the Legacy,"

"I left it too," Philip said quietly and Nick shot him a look of surprise.

"But you didn´t leave the organization - just moved. Or not?"

"No Nick, I left," Philip replied, embarrassed.

"Oh. Well, good to know you don´t kill anyone if he decides to leave, like the mafie," Nick joked. Nobody smiled and he cleared his throat.

"Okay, so... Powell left the Legacy and worked like a stockbroker, fortunate if I can say."

"Had Powell some kids?" Philip asked.

"Unfortunately, he had," Derek said grimmly as Nick nodded and handed the Priest a photo of a young girl.

"This is Janet Powell, age twenty-six. She´s just finishing her study on the College in Berkeley."

"We need to contact her, asap."

"Sure, no problem. She should be in school."

"Can´t you get a number of her cell-phone?" Philip asked and Nick shook his head.

"Doesn´t have one, at least not registered on her name. It´s crazy, I know. Everyone has a cell those times."

"Alex, you found something?" Derek asked as the woman hit the keyboard and the printer started.

"Frederick Lopez was released on parole three months ago. He didn´t contact his procurator though, and there is a wanted notice about him. Sorry, Derek - but there´s no adress altogether. No relatives, no friends."

Derek acknowledged her and turned.

"We need to find Janet Powell if she´s alive. Philip, come with me."

"I´m coming too," Nick said and stood up.

Derek stopped.

"No."

"What?"

"Nick, I don´t think you´re ready-"

"Derek, if you don´t trust my abilities now, I see no reason to stay here," Nick said heatily. "If you think I can´t handle it, tell me, and I´m outta here."

Nick wasn´t sure where he would go if Derek told him no again, but he was sure that he needed to work on this case. It was all he had right now - and he wasn´t ready to let go. Derek watched him a moment, long enough to send Nick´s stomach for a roller coaster ride, then simply nodded and headed for the hologram. Nick just stood there, not sure of what the nod meant. Was it a Yes, I trust you, or Yes, you can get the hell out.

"Nick, we don´t have all the time. If you want to come, then get moving." That was all the Precept said and he was gone. Nick impishly grinned, knowing that he looked silly but not caring a bit and followed Derek out. Philip just rolled his eyes.

"Try to find out something about Lopez," he told Alex. "Anything can help."

"Will do," replied Alex and returned to her computer.

A/N: Oh well, not much of a cliffhanger there. Two more chapters to the finish. As for my other story, The road not taken, new chapter should be up next Monday.

It would be cool to read some reviews, really...

Okay, this is probably an ad or something, but - if you like Nick /an the actor, I´m sure you would like to read some good fic with him. It´s not PTL, it´s original - science fiction. I just found it and thought you may love it, I surely do. And if you like Keanu Reeves - even better.

Check out the author:

Kristine Williams - Keeper /and the other stories/

/you´ll have to find her on the google, the link won´t show there - or you can mail me for it/


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N - Just wanna ask - is there anyone reading this? **

Noble Memoirs

by Nicol Leoraine

Chapter 7

Two hours later they were standing at the College grounds and waiting for Derek to return. The Precept left them in the park while he was trying to find out the whereabouts of Janet Powell. Derek mumbled something about an old colleague working there, but it took him some time to get the informations. When he returned, Nick was nervously pacing while Philip quietly sat on the small bench and watched the students mill around.

"Well?"

"Her class of English Literature should end in about fifteen minutes. Plenty of time to find it."

"Okay, just look out for a brunette," Nick said as the door to the class opened and the students poured out. After a moment of unsuccesfull search, Nick paused one girl and asked her about Janet.

"I´m Erika," the girl said and smiled at Nick. "If you´re looking for Jane, she´s there," and she pointed at the girl standing by the water fountain, holding several scripts. Nick shot her one of his own smiles and waved at his companions to follow him.

"Excuse me, are you Janet Powell?" she turned to him, uncertain.

"Yes, I am. And you are?"

"Nick Boyle. I´m sorry to interrupt but we need to talk with you."

"We?"

"Yeah, that´s Derek Rayne and Father Philip Callaghan," Nick introduced them just as they reached him. Derek nodded and Philip smiled at the girl, trying not to scare her.

"All right," she replied, throwing a look at her watch, "but only a while. Another class starts in thirty minutes."

"The coffee bar?"

She nodded and they walked in silence. Once in the bar they chose a box in the corner so no one will disturb them. After the waitress left with their orders, Janet cleared her throat and looked at them.

"So, what´s this all about?"

"It´s hard to explain it in so short time, Janet," Derek started.

"Try it."

"We´re from the Luna foundation - just like your father."

"Yeah, I remember he mentioned it once or twice. But dad is dead. What do you want from me?"

"Your father acquired some enemies in the years while working with us. And we are afraid that you´re in danger from one of them."

Janet shook her head, absently thanking the waitress who brought her coffee.

"I don´t understand. My father is dead for three years now, and if I remember correctly, he left your foundation few years after I was born. Why would someone want to hurt me now?"

"The man was just now released from the prison," Nick intervened nervously. "He already killed my friend and tried to kill me. And he´s after you."

"But why? I have nothing with your work, and I don´t know you, nor your friend!" Janet protested.

"Our parents worked together. My father, both Gerry´s parents, and your father. But they´re all dead. Lopez just get out of the jail and is pretty angry."

"You still didn´t tell me - why! What did my father do to him?"

"Killed his son."

Janet looked at him with wild uncomprehending eyes. Nick was sure she´ll just bolt and run away, probably calling the cops at them. Her body tensed and when Philip touched her shoulder, she jerked.

"You´re lying. My father didn´t kill anyone."

Derek sighed and shook his head. This wasn´t going like he wanted, and Nick wasn´t helping the matter by his forthrightness.

"I´m sorry, Janet, I said it wrong," Nick started and the girl looked up at him. "Your father stopped a man from killing an innocent girl in a ritual. He had no choice but to shoot him. Unluckily, Frederick Lopez was there and saw what happened. He went crazy and killed the teacher that informed our parents. We don´t know if he planned other murders as well, but he was put into prison and sentenced for twenty five years. Now he got out." Taking a breath, Nick continued.

"My friend Gerry is dead, and I had an accident while driving home. You´re in danger Janet and we want to protect you."

"And how do you want to do it?" Janet asked, exasperated. "I´m few months before my finals, and I need to learn and visit the lectures. I can´t play Hide and Seek, not now! I´m sorry, but I must go. I can´t help you."

With that she left a dollar on the table and was out of the bar in a moment. Nick stood to follow her, but Derek stopped him.

"What!" Nick barked. "We need to stop her. She can´t just be running around the city without any protection!"

"You heard what she said," Derek spoke, trying to calm down the young man. "She´s adult, we can´t tell her what to do. Anyway, she has another class. I doubt Lopez will try anything in the open."

"But what later? Do we just return home and leave her alone?"

"Who said we´re going home?" Derek grinned and Nick frowned, confused.

"Then what?"

"We´re staying. She can be protected without her knowing about it."

Now Nick grinned too.

"Okay, chief. So what now?"

"She should be safe in her class, but Gerry - you´ll follow her on every step. Understood?"

The ghost smirked and was gone.

"I think she´s in more danger on her way home. Alex can tell us what car she´s driving, and we´ll wait for her there. If anything, Gerry can alert us."

"What if nothing happens here?"

"We will need to take turns in monitoring. Philip, you and Nick have the first turn. I and Alex will change you for the night. Gerry should be with her non stop."

Nick nodded, the plan sounded good.

"Don´t wanna spoil it, Derek - but if you´re returning to the castle, we need a car."

"Take mine," Derek sighed and pulled out the keys. Nick looked at him with hope, but Derek shook his head and handed them to Philip.

"One scratch, and I´ll never lend you my car again, understood?"

Philip nodded as Derek gave him the keys, doubt visible in his eyes. Nick snorted and called the waitress to bring the bill.

They found the red Ford within minutes, after Derek informed Alex and she called back with the license plate number. After that, Derek took a taxi, reminded Philip not to allow Nick driving and not to scratch his car, and call to the house every hour. Philip promised they´ll behave and get to the Jeep, carefully parking it near the car of Janet Powell.

"I hate waiting," Nick informed the priest, then yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah,"

"Did you even sleep?"

"Some, I think. Before the dreams started." Nick closed his eyes.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah," Nick sighed. "Look, if anything, Gerry will let us know."

"Just so you know, Nick - I´m not a psychic, and I don´t see Gerry." Philip warned.

"He´ll wake me, if anything," Nick mumbled.

"Did I mention how I hate waiting?" This time it was Philip speaking, but Nick was already asleep.

"This will be a long day," The Priest sighed and concentrated on the red car ahead of them.

An hour later it was really Gerry´s voice which woke up Nick from his slumber. Tiredly rubbing his eyes and yawning, Nick looked at the ghost.

"What?"

"She´s on her way home. See her?" Gerry pointed at the farther end of the parking lot. True to his words, there was the girl with short brown hair and hands full of scripts heading for the car.

"Nick?" Philip asked, looking at his companion.

"She´s here," and as Nick nodded towards Janet Powell, he caught the motion to the right.

"Damn it!" Nick cursed, leaping out of the car and running towards the girl, who wasn´t aware of the danger. Janet was almost by her car and stopped, trying to manipulate with the scripts and at the same time get out the car keys from her bag. She didn´t see the motorbike moving at her.

"Look out!" Despite the roaring engine, Nick´s shout registered in her brain and she dropped the scripts while looking at him. The surprise in her eyes was hidden by the shock, as Nick lunged himself at her, pushing them both to the ground. The motorbike caught Nick by his leg and he was thrown off Janet. The motorbike swerved, but the driver balanced it and with an angry shout drove off.

Everything happened so fast that Philip was still several yards from Nick, who lay motionless on the cold concrete, while Janet was trying to stand. Gerry followed the motorbike, memorising the licence plate number and with a look at Nick vanished.

"Are you all right?" Philip asked the girl and helped her up. She looked shocked, but not injured.

"Uh, yeah, I think so. What happened?"

"Someone tried to kill you," Philip mumbled and was by Nick´s side.

"Is he okay?" Janet asked, seeing the wide look on Nick´s face, as well as his pale features.

"Does he look like it?" Philip snapped, then shook his head. "Sorry." This wasn´t the time to snap at anyone. But where the hell was Gerry? And what was Nick thinking?

Kneeling down next to his friend, Philip gently touched Nick´s shoulder. Nick yelped and jerked away as if Philip just hit him, but at least the blank stare from his eyes vanished. The priest now saw fear and a sort of - recognition?

"W-what?" Nick stuttered and pulled away from Philip´s touch.

"Nick, are you all right?" The priest asked, trying to sound calm. Nick blinked several times and Philip was glad to see that his pupils were back to normal.

"Y-yeah, I - think so," Nick replied and coughed, trying to clear his throat. He was instantly reminded of his healing ribs as well as several new bruises he acquired. He grimaced, trying to supress the moan.

"Shouldn´t we call an ambulance?" Janet asked watching Nick with growing concern. She realised that if not him, she would probably be dead right now, or at least lying there, injured.

"No!" Nick protested and tried to get up.

"Stay!" Philip ordered, pushing him back down. "I saw that the motorbike caught your leg."

Now that Philip mentioned it, Nick felt a distant throbbing in his right calf.

He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at his leg. Yep, there was a pretty long gash in his jeans, already turning crimson. He bit down the curse as the priest followed his gaze.

"No hospital,"Nick grumbled and the priest sighed.

"Janet, can you get me the First Aid kit from the car?"

The girl nodded, glad that she can do something. Philip meanwhile studied the leg. The parking lot started to fill with people as most of the classes ended. Students walked around them and threw curious glances toward the pair on the ground. One older professor even stopped and asked if they need some help. Philip smiled at the man and shook his head.

"Thanks, we´ll manage somehow. Stupid accident."

The man looked dubious, but Nick waved him away with a smile. Once they were alone for a minute, Nick´s eyes darkened.

"Did you saw him?"

"Who?"

"The rider!"

"Sorry, but he has a helmet, not to mention that I watched my friend playing hero," Philip scowled at Nick, then his face softened.

"What happened, Nick? When I touched you..."

For a moment Nick looked totally confused.

"You pulled away and yelped. You looked - scared. What did you saw?"

"Oh," Nick remembered and it wasn´t a pretty feeling. "Just some memories from the accident and about... my father. Nothing much."

Philip nodded, knowing good enough not to ask. He was aware of Nick´s troubled childhood as his friend shared it with him. He also knew that Nick didn´t need those memories right now and that there were more pressing issues to deal with. Meanwhile Janet returned with the First Aid kit and Philip quickly retrieved some bandages. Nick hissed as the Priest tightened the bandage around his leg to stop the bleeding. Philip shot him an amused look.

"Your choice, pal. I still think it would be better to take care about this in the hospital."

Nick resolutely shook his head.

"Help me up."

As Philip took his hand and pulled him up, Nick hobbled on his left leg, most of his weight on the priest´s shoulder. And for the first time he really looked at Janet.

"Sorry, I didn´t mean to lunge at you like that," he apologized as Philip helped him back to the Jeep. Janet was walking with them, suddenly losing interest in returning home.

"Don´t be silly. I should thank you for saving my life. Really, that was..."

"Crazy?" Philip tried and Janet smiled as Nick glared at him.

"Yeah, you can say that. But I´m still thankful, Nick," and she gave him a light peck on his cheek, just as Nick seated himself in the Jeep. The priest smiled and clapped Nick´s mouth shut.

"So, what are you planning now, Janet?" Philip asked in a serious tone once Nick stopped gaping.

"I-I don´t know," Janet stuttered nervously. "I mean - I know I wasn´t very... co-operating," she mumbled, looking at Nick, "but now... I don´t know."

"You can come with us. We´ll protect you. Really," Nick added, thinking she didn´t believe him. But Janet felt only relief and she smiled at him.

"Okay... thanks. I will really cooperate with you this time, I promise."

"Great."

They were about to start up the car, when Philip´s cell phone started ringing. Nick looked around and only now realised that Gerry was not there.

"Derek," he said and Philip nodded, picking up the call.

"Everyone´s okay, Derek," Philip reassured the concerned Precept.

"No, she wasn´t hurt."

Janet looked at Nick, he winked at her.

"Uhm," Philip coughed and Nick raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, but... no, he won´t go to the hospital." A moment of silence.

"Try to tell him yourself," Philip grumbled and handed Nick the cell phone. Nick frowned at him, then at the phone.

"No, Derek... I won´t... I´m-" With a sigh, Nick shook his head and simply turned off the phone. Philip stared at him in awe.

"You turned him off?"

"If something, the batteries were low."

Philip chuckled and started the engine.

"You had to knock your head harder then we thought,"the priest commented.

"I shoulda know," Nick muttered as Gerry appeared on the adjacent seat.

"What?" Janet asked, confused by the note.

"Nothing. Just tired."

"You know that Derek is pissed, right?" Gerry asked and Nick closed his eyes, resting his head on the window.

"Ah, can´t talk, huh?" Gerry grinned.

"So now´s the good time to sing you my favorite songs," And after five minutes, Nick was sure this was Derek´s way of revenge. He asked Philip to turn on the radio and Gerry vanished with a satisfied chuckle.

The rest of the ride was quiet and Janet admired the view. Nick was feigning sleep while trying to stay alert. It was too close, he thought. The worst thing was he wasn´t so much scared from Lopez and the attempt, as by the images running through his head at the moment. He saw his father, probably drunk. They were shouting at each other though Nick knew it wasn´t the smartest thing to do. He saw the fist only a moment late. But the pain didn´t come and he was back in his red Mustang, driving towards the Legacy House, wanting to talk with Philip. He now clearly remembered the accident, even had a distinct feeling that Gerry was with him the whole time he was trapped in the car. But those were not happy memories and Nick wasn´t sure if he even had them. That scared him the most.

Hobbling to the door supported by Janet, Nick saw another car parking there.

"Whose is this?"

"Rachel. Good, she can take a look at your leg,"

Nick shot Philip a nasty look and prepared himself for Derek´s wrath.

There was he, standing in the middle of the hall, arms crossed, a frowning look on his face. Next to him was Rachel Corrigan, the woman Nick heard of, but didn´t really had a chance to talk with. Alex was just coming down the stairs. They were all scowling and Nick had the grace to blush.

"Uhm," he cleared his throat and introduced Janet.

"I´m glad that you wasn´t hurt, Miss Powell. It would be a real shame," a look of disapproval at Philip, and Nick wondered just what the Priest did to anger Derek. "If you would follow us, I think we need to discuss some things."

Janet hesitantly looked at Nick.

"Dr. Corrigan will take good care about him, won´t you, Rachel?" Derek said, seeing the look. Rachel smiled and Nick had a vision of a very big needle heading his way. He gulped but released his hold on Janet and watched with some trepidation as she vanished along with Alex and Derek in the living room.

"I think I´ll take a shower," Nick started and limped toward the staircase. He could swear that he heard Philip chuckle but when he turned, the Priest had a look of innocence plastered on his face. Nick grimaced at him, then resumed his walk.

"That´s a good idea. And while you´re at undressing, I can check out that leg."

Nick could´ve sweared that even his earlobes turned pink and this time, the holy priest didn´t even try to cover his laugh.

"I´ll join Derek and the others. Have fun, Nick," Philip said and was gone before Nick could throw the nearest statue at him. Just as well.

Nick somehow managed the stairs, hoping that he won´t leave any blood stains on the carpet. Rachel walked next to him in silence, ready to help if he´d asked. But Nick didn´t and felt a relief when he had a chance to sit down on his bed. Rachel left him for a minute and Nick thought she changed her mind, but she was back soon and he sighed.

"You know the others are talking about interesting things," he tried. Rachel gave him a smile that told him not to mess around. It somehow reminded him of his mother... Nick blinked.

"Down with your pants, Mister,"

Nick blushed.

"What?"

"Or I can cut them, but I think you would prefer the first."

"I - don´t think it´s so bad, really. Philip already took care of it," Nick babbled and Rachel shot him one of her warning looks.

"Look, Madam - we don´t know each other very well,"

"Bullshit. I saw your butt before, Nick. Don´t get squirmy on me."

"Can I ask under what occassions?"

Rachel laughed.

"The same as now."

"Turn around," Nick asked and Rachel did, though she rolled her eyes and sighed.

Nick as quickly as he could pulled off his pants and sit back down. Rachel turned and looking at the already red bandage, started rummaging through her medical bag.

"I thought you´re a psychiatrist," Nick constated, shivering when he saw a really big needle in her hand, but she wasn´t looking for it.

"Yeah, well, but I still had to study medicine, Nick." Rachel pulled out a little sciccors and cut away the soaked bandage. Nick hissed as she pressed a new one on the cut, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Okay, what about you lie down? I will need to work on this,"

So Nick now lie on his stomach, looking at the headboard of his bed, while Rachel was messing with his leg. He ocassionally hissed or groaned, but kept still.

"How is Kat?"

Rachel stopped what she was doing and darted a look at him.

"Better. Still sick, but she´s gonna be okay. Nick, how did you-"

"Derek and the others told me about her. Don´t be afraid, no memories concerning you."

Or at least not real, thought Nick.

"Did you remember something?"

Nick hesitated for a moment, then nodded.

"That´s great!" Rachel was excited, but quickly calmed when she saw his reaction.

"Say, the worst are coming first?"

"Yeah. I just don´t know if there ever were better, Rachel. And that´s the problem."

"Okay, I´m finished," she patted his leg and Nick turned, looking into her face.

"If you need-"

"Sorry, I don´t need a shrink - no offence."

"None taken. But I meant it like your friend, Nick. If you want to talk, we´re here. Derek, Alex, Philip, I... or even Gerry," Nick chuckled at that.

"Yeah, it can be pretty frustrating if you can´t see him," Rachel said.

"Do you think I... changed?" Nick blurted out the question.

"In what matter, Nick?"

"I don´t know... do I act differently?"

"Hm, let´ s see. You´re still the caring man I know. Risking to save someone without a backward glance if it will hurt you. Crazy like ever. But also more open with your thoughts and emotions. Which I don´t think is wrong," Rachel quickly added, seeing the grimace on his face.

"You didn´t build up the walls that protected you in the past, though I think you´re slowly starting to. But it would be good if something stayed uncovered - do you understand?"

"Not really."

"But you will, once your memories return."

"So you believe they will?"

"Yeah," Rachel sighed, not at all so excited as before. "They will; only now I´m not so sure if it will help you or not."

Seeing his puzzlement, Rachel shook her head.

"Never mind my rambling, Nick. Come on, dress up, I think someone will want to talk with you. Try not to put much pressure on that leg and don´t go jumping in the way of any vehicle, if I can advise you."

"Aye, sir," Nick saluted and Rachel left him to dress.

He took his time, limping down the stairs - not so much from discomfort like an uneasy feeling of the discussion lying ahead of him. Derek really looked pissed off and even though Nick didn´t remember what it was like, he knew well enough not to cross his way.

A man, with a receding hair sitting on the couch between Alex and Janet really took him by surprise. He surely wasn´t here when they came, and Nick wondered how he couldn´t hear the door bell or the car coming up.

The stranger looked up at him as the conversation died away and smiled.

Nick questioningly looked at Derek, uncertain if he should know this man or not.

"Ah, glad to see you alive, Mr. Boyle," the man stood and shook Nick´s hand. "Detective Jim Preston. I was investigating your accident."

Nick nodded and seated himself, studying the man before him, just as Jim Preston was studying Nick.

"I gathered that there was another attempt at your life, Mr. Boyle?"

"What? No, not my life. He tried to kill Janet. I just got in the way."

"Your luck is starting to amaze me," Preston stated with a light smile. "Okay, I heard the statement of Ms. Powell and Father Callaghan, can you give me yours?"

Nick repeated the event, getting light around the risk he took, though Derek was still eyeing him dangerously. The detective scribbled something in his notebook, where he already wrote the statements of Philip and Janet.

"So you were following Ms. Powell?"

"Well, yes, but-" Nick blushed.

"That´s allright, Detective. If not for them, I would be probably dead," Janet smiled at Nick and he felt as if his face caught on fire. Preston shook his head.

"Dr. Rayne, you was saying something about identifying the man?"

"Yes," Derek nodded and handed the detective a file of Frederick and Riki Lopez. Preston listed through it and the room was silent till he clapped the file closed and looked up at Derek.

"Interesting. You think it is Frederick Lopez or some other member of the cult?"

The surprised looks around would be funny, but there was nothing to laugh at.

"W-we didn´t thought about the other members..."

"No? But there´s some possibility,"

"Yeah, well... but Lopez get out of jail three months ago, and Gerry was killed last month. I think it´s too much of a coincidence," Nick tried to defend their actions. Preston raised his hands with a smile as if showing them no threat.

"I was just getting through the possibilities, Mr. Boyle. I think you got the right man, though there´s also the chance that the man is co-operating with someone from the cult."

"It´s highly unlikely," Derek finally found his voice. "I mean - the man hated the cult almost as much as he hated us for killing his son. I don´t think he would work with someone from there. But we´ll check out the whereabouts of the rest of the cult members."

"Check? Just how do you intend to do that?" Preston asked and Derek internally cursed in Dutch.

"Why, the internet, of course. And we have some friend in the force. Is that all, Detective Preston?"

"Almost. Did any one of you catch the licence plate number?"

They looked at each other and were about to shake their heads, when Gerry hastily appeared and told Nick the number. He then repeated it to the Detective, getting a surprised look from Philip. Nick just mouthed Gerry and the Priest nodded.

Preston stood up.

"Okay, thanks for your informations. It will surely help to close the investigation, if we catch him. I´ll get the license plate through the register and then let you know, but... in the meantime... if you want, I can put up some police officers to provide security for Mr. Boyle and Ms. Powell."

Nick looked at Derek, thinking about cops getting in their way, and shook his head along with the Precept.

"Thank you, Detective, but we have our security measures here on the Island. I think we can keep them safe."

Preston shrugged.

"Even though, consider it. Ms. Powell? Are you planning to stay here or you´re returning home? I would recommend the former."

Janet looked first at Nick then at Derek and they both saw the fear in her eyes.

"She´s staying here," Nick said quickly. Janet looked relieved, Preston nodded.

"In that case, try not to leave the house. I would also suggest you take a few days pause from studying," Janet was about to protest, but Preston raised his hand. "You can still get the scripts and notes from your friends or the teachers. But give us few days, Ms. Powell... it´s in your best interest."

"Thank you for your help, Detective Preston," Derek said and stood. "I´ll accompany you to your car."

Preston nodded and they left. Nick was sure Derek wanted to talk with Preston between four eyes, though he wasn´t sure what about.

"We´ll have to wait," Nick said when Derek returned. He somehow felt it wasn´t what the old Nick would say and the surprised looks that Philip and Alex threw him just confirmed this thought, but now wasn´t a good time to play hero. Not when there was Janet.

"Now, this is not something we hear from you often," Derek joked. Nick stared at him, weighing what to tell the Precept, but Janet saw his frustration and tried to avert his attention.

"So Nick, does your offer for a tour still apply?"

Nick looked at her, currently not remembering any offer, but he wasn´t about to say that.

"Of course. Wanna take a walk around?"

"Why, yes. If you´ll excuse us?" Janet stood and followed Nick out of the room.

"Just don´t get far from the house," Derek warned them, but the only reply was a closing door. He sighed and turned at Gerry.

"Watch them," he said. "And try not to be seen," Derek added as an afterthought. Nick won´t be grateful for the spying. Gerry smirked and saluted.

"Aye, sir,"

As the ghost vanished, Derek shook his head, trying to ease the building headache.

"Just how did they manage this kid in New Orleans?" he sighed.

"The same as we manage Nick," Rachel replied with a smile. Philip and Alex smirked at each other.

"I see Nick found a new interest," Rachel commented, as she stood by the window and watched the pair walking through the garden. Nick looked relaxed and the psychiatrist wondered if he didn´t fall in love once again.

"We´ll see. I just hope it won´t end like his other relationships," the Precept sighed. "It bothers me that Frederick Lopez is free and knew about the Legacy."

"He won´t tell anyone - and even if he did, how many people do you think will believe him?"

"It´s not about who he will tell, Alex. It´s about the fact that he somehow found out about Nick, Gerry and Janet. He knew where they were and when, probably watched them for a time. He had to do some research to find out that the team members responsible for the death of his son are all dead, and to hunt down their kids. That´s what troubles me, Alex. He probably knows enough to find this House. And probably knew how to get inside." As the pair get farther from the House, Derek lost them from his sight. For once, he was grateful for the fleeting presence of Gerry Stelton, following every step Nick and Janet made.

TBC

A/N - Okay, one more chapter to go. More action, I promise. Though it would be good to see more reviews - I would like to have at least twenty by the end of this story. Pleeease... read and review.


	8. Chapter 8 Epilogue

Noble Memoirs

by Nicol Leoraine

Chapter 8

The walk around the castle wasn´t as relaxing as Nick though it would be. He was looking around too much, feeling insecure in the open space. Janet luckily didn´t notice his nervousness, or simply didn´t react to it. She felt totally secure in Nick´s presence and enjoyed the garden.

"I think you´re lucky," Janet spoke, while trailing the surface of the lying lion statue on the end of the gardens.

"Why?" Nick asked, confused.

"Alex told me about your amnesia... I´m sorry, Nick."

He stopped and looked at her.

"So why do you think I´m lucky?"

"You know, if something like that happened to me, I think I would´ve lost it. I don´t have family... my father died three years ago and mother, well - you can say we don´t go along very good. And she´s living in Canada."

"My father´s also dead, Janet... and I didn´t talk with my mother since the accident. I don´t even know how she looks like. I´m just as alone as you."

Janet shook her head and smiled.

"No Nick, you´re not. I spent in this house only few hours but I can see that they care about you greatly. To an outsider, you look like family, Nick. No memories can change that."

With this said, she resumed her walk. Nick dumbly looked at her back, then caught up with her - but neither one spoke for a long time.

When they returned, the sky was slowly getting dark. Derek approached them, frowning at Nick in disapproval.

"It would be better if you two don´t leave the castle today."

"We´re not planning to," Nick cut off, confused by his reaction.

"It´s not safe, Nick. Lopez can be around here. You two are his prime targets."

"I know this," Nick replied.

"I´m sorry, Dr. Rayne. I just needed to take some air and the shore looked inviting." Janet said, sensing the tension.

Derek smiled at her, then at Nick.

"The dinner will be ready in a hour. Your room is already prepared, so if you want to rest..."

"Yes, thank you, it sounds good."

"Mitchell? Please, escort Ms. Powell to her room," Derek said to the buttler and Nick spun around, not even realizing his presence. Mitchell pointed at the stairs and with a smile led Janet to her room.

"You like her." It was more of a constation than a question and Nick blushed.

"Yeah," he admitted, not knowing why.

"You must understood Nick that you´re both still in danger. Lopez is smart, he can probably get through our security system. I need you to concentrate on this - not on the girl."

Nick was about to protest, but Derek continued.

"When this ends, you can do what you want. But right now - her and your life is more important. Don´t let her distraught you."

"I was careful, Derek. And I know Gerry was watching our back."

"You saw him?" Derek was impressed and Nick chuckled.

"Hell, yeah. If he wasn´t a ghost, even Janet would see him."

"The point is - don´t pull any stunt here, Nick. You´re not one hundred percent and we can´t afford to lose you. Now - why don´t you use that hour and get some rest? If I remember correctly, Dr. Goddard ordered it rather then jumping in the way of a motorbike."

Nick swalloved his protest and with a shrug left to his room. The bed didn´t sound so bad after all.

They were in the middle of the dinner - rather silent one if Alex should tell, when Mitchell interrupted them.

"You have a phone, Dr. Rayne, from Detective Preston."

All heads turned up and Derek stood.

"Thank you, Mitchell. Excuse me," Derek apologized and left the table. Nick stood and followed him. The Precept only frowned at him, but knew it would be futile to send him back, so he just put the call on the speaker, so they could both hear it.

"Detective Preston. I´m glad you called. Did you caught him?"

"I´m afraid I don´t have such good news, Dr. Rayne."

Derek sighed and Nick eased himself in one of the chairs.

"What happened?"

"We´ve got an adress from that licence plate. It was registered to one Kurt Holton. We get a search warrant, but Lopez was gone."

"Was he even there?"

"Oh yes, he was. Actually, he lived in the house for the last three weeks."

"Under his own name?" Derek wondered.

"No, he had a passport for the name Jake Brant, but we pulled out his photo from the archive and Holton identified him."

"What was he doing there for three weeks?"

"Looks like first few days nothing much. He stayed in the room, eat only pizza and china. Kolton mentioned something about notebook - looks like Lopez had an internet connection. Don´t ask me where a man who was last twenty years in prison got such a technology and money in that short a time.

After few days, Jake Brant - or rather Lopez - asked Holton where he can get some car or motorbike. Looks like Holton sold him his own under the agreement that once Lopez won´t need it, he will sell it back to Holton, but only for half the price. Holton of course agreed."

"So what happened? Why didn´t you catch him?" Nick asked nervously.

"Ah, Mr. Boyle. Well, looks like your intervention in Berkeley scared Lopez. He hurriedly packed, returned the motorbike to Holton and said good-bye. Holton said he took a cab. We´re currently checking with the taxi services but if Lopez had a little brain, he used also other means of transport."

"So... you lost him?"

"I´m afraid so."

"Damn," Nick hit the table, earning a scowl from Derek.

"I´m sending to you two police officers - for your security."

"That´s unnecessary-" Nick started but Preston stopped him.

"I don´t think so, Mr. Boyle. Lopez had enough reason to kill not just you and Ms. Powell, but also the other members of your Foundation. If he´ll get desperate - and I believe he just got - you won´t be safe."

"I agree with you, detective Preston," Derek calmly commented and Nick looked at him with surprise.

"But I think you´ll have to wait till tomorrow."

"Why?"

"Because the last ferry just left the island and it won´t return till early morning." They both could hear the sigh on the other end of the line.

"Okay, tomorrow morning, then. Look, Dr. Rayne - if you have any problems at all... call me. We can get someone through by Coast Guards."

"Thank you, detective. Good night."

"What now?" Nick asked as Derek severed the connection.

"We´ll wait."

"Great," Nick sighed and shook his head. "The others won´t like it."

Derek shrugged.

"Who likes it? But we have to be prepared. Lopez can already be on the Island."

"Do you have cameras around there?"

"Yeah, the security system is good."

"I´d like to check it out."

Derek smiled and pointed at the computers around them.

"It´s all yours."

It was almost midnight and Nick was ruefully yawning, when the Precept entered the Control room and swiftly kicked the security chief out, ushering him to the bed. Nick protested that he wasn´t tired, but another head splitting yawn interrupted him. Derek just pushed him out of the control room, resuming his place behind the monitors.

"Nick!" It was Gerry and he sounded urgent. Nick opened one eye, then the other.

"What-?"

"He´s there. Lopez is in the house!"

This worked like a cold shower on Nick as he bolted upright. For a second he saw stars. Gerry shimmered before his eyes and Nick felt lightheaded - but it passed. Nick quickly pulled up his pants and grabbed for the gun.

"Where? What´s Derek doing?"

"Back entrance - I think he´s in the kitchen."

"Warn Derek!" Nick hissed and Gerry vanished.

Eyeing the gun only a second, Nick took it. The cold metal felt reassuring.

Janet´s door wasn´t locked and Nick let himself in. Quietly, he walked to the bed and watched the sleeping woman. She was beautiful and he could´ve watched her for hours, but this wasn´t the right time.

"Hey, sleeping beauty. Wake up," he shook her and Janet´s eyes shot open. She didn´t recognize him right away so she yelped in scare. Nick put his palm on her mouth.

"Hush, that´s me, Nick. We need to be quiet."

"What... Nick?" Finally the recognition set in and she eyed him with confusion.

"Lopez is here. We need to move."

Her eyes went wide with fear, but she nodded and get out of the bed, grabbing for her jeans and shirt. Nick just now realized she was in her lingerie and his heart skipped a beat. Sensing his look, Janet frowned at him and Nick turned around.

"Okay, go to the bathroom and lock the doors. I´ll warn the others."

"Wait!" Janet hissed, stopping him. "I´m not staying here, alone."

"Just lock yourself-"

"And what if he get´s here and finds me alone in the bathroom, unarmed? He can knock the door open easily," she added, seeing his protest.

"So what do you propose?"

"I´m coming with you."

Nick opened his mouth to argue, then thought better of it. If she´ll be with him, he can at least protect her.

"Okay," he sighed. "But you´ll listen to me, understood? No stunts."

Janet snorted.

"Look who´s talking."

Nick turned and was out of the room, Janet close on his heels.

Derek almost had a heart attack when Gerry shouted at him to wake up. The Precept jumped, knocking the chair down with a crash. The sound startled him even more.

"I fell asleep," he mumbled, cursing himself.

"Yep. And Lopez is here," Gerry announced. Derek froze, his eyes on the monitors. They were still working, except the one monitoring the back entrance leading to the kitchen. It played only static.

"Damn it! Warn Nick!"

"I already did."

"Where´s he now?"

"With Janet. We should wake the others," Gerry suggested and Derek nodded.

"I´ll take care of it - you find Lopez. We need to know where he is."

Gerry nodded and was gone. Derek wanted to kick himself, but there was no time. He needed to move. Getting out of the control room he stopped in the library. Was Lopez already here? He hoped Gerry would inform him soon enough.

Nick swiftly woke Alex, while Derek took care about Philip. They were now standing in the foyer before Derek´s office. Whispering like kids after curfew and waiting for Gerry.

"You go to the Control room," Nick said to Alex and Janet. The women looked at each other, rolling their eyes.

"We can take care of ourselves,"

"Yeah, well... humour me. I want you safe so we can concentrate on catching Lopez."

"Nick is right. Philip, take Alex and Janet to the Control room. You can also call Preston, he will send help."

"Wait - we need to know where´s Lopez. I´m not running around blind," Alex said.

"Gerry?" Nick hissed. Janet shot him a weird look but he ignored it as Gerry appeared.

"Where is he?"

"Currently? Breakfast room, but he´s moving to the hall."

"Okay, he´s still down, you can go."

"How do you-" Janet wanted to ask, but Derek stopped her.

"Believe him, he knows."

"What about you? Nick is the only one with a gun," Janet pointed out.

"We´ll be careful. Now go."

As Philip and the women run for the library, Derek headed for his office. Opening one of the cabinets, he pulled out a crossbow and several darts.

"Okay, we need to stop Lopez. Gerry, watch him and let us know. Nick - come on. We have work to do."

They made it down the stairs, trying to be as silent as it was possible.

"He´s gone - I lost him!" Gerry said just inches from them and both Nick and Derek jumped, startled.

"Gosh, don´t do this to me," Nick whispered and with his free hand rubbed at his ribs.

"How could you lose him?"

"I don´t know, but he´s not on the ground floor anymore. Think he could made it up the other stairs?"

"Doubt it," Nick commented.

"What then? Basement?"

Derek´s head shot up.

"There´s the generator. If he wanted to cut us off..."

"Basement´s it then,"

With mutual understanding, they headed down - Gerry checking the terraine before them.

Alex was first in the Library and she quickly vanished in the Control room. Janet stayed out with Philip, glaring at the wall in confusion. Philip almost chuckled, her face bore the same look as Nick´s just the day before.

Alex turned off the hologram so Janet could get in without having to put in her scan. It was much faster this way. Once Janet stumbled inside, Alex turned the hologram on and gave a relieved sigh.

"Wow," Janet exclaimed, looking around the Control room.

"Yeah, Nick reacted the same."

"What... who the hell are you, people?"

"Long story, one we will tell you later. Now I think we should call the cops," Philip said and Alex already held the receiver and dialed the numbers.

"Detective Preston? We-" The lights went out, the computers shut down and the hologram vanished. The phone was silent. "-have a problem," Alex added and put down the receiver.

"What happened?"

"The energy is out. He probably messed with our generator."

"O-kay, I don´t want to whine, but..." Janet looked around in growing panic, "what will we do?"

"We need to call back-up, and we need to find some safe place," Philip said with equally growing fear. He was a priest but they were not dealing with an angry spirit right now. No amount of praying would stop a crazy man and Philip hoped that Nick and Derek get Lopez, before anyone got hurt.

"Why don´t you use a cell phone?"

"Derek´s office. His cell will be there, and there´s also a pretty good lock on the doors." Thus said, they left the control room hoping that Lopez didn´t get past Nick and Derek.

The basement was dark and an unknown for Nick. His memories were back only partially, much of it just thoughts relating to his Journal. Philip gave him a pretty good tour through the castle, but it didn´t involve the basement. So even if Nick was the one with a gun, Derek led him through the darkness. True, Gerry was ahead of them, but there were many junctions. Even if Gerry wanted to find Lopez, he couldn´t link to him like he wanted. Obviously, it worked only with people he knew or liked, not with his own killer.

Nick stopped, glancing behind him. It was too dark to see more than shadows, but he wasn´t really looking. Sometimes, people had to rely on other sense. Nick learned in the seals that your hearing could save you just like good eyes. Of course, he didn´t remember it now, but the knowledge was still there, the instincts working just the same.

And Nick heard something.

A slight rustle, clothes rubbing together. And it came from behind him. Nick spun around and fired as the shadow ran for the door. The others also turned as Nick fired two other times. One of the bullets hit its target, because Lopez yelped and slightly stumbled. But he was too close to the door and with a push, he was outside. Nick was only three yards from them, when he heard the clicking of the lock.

"Damn it!" he shouted and grabbed for the knob. Nothing happened.

"He locked us!"

"Gerry, where is he now?" Derek frantically asked. Gerry vanished just for a second.

"Heading up the stairs. And I should inform you, the energy is out, and the hologram is down."

"Shit," Nick angrilly hit the door and took three steps back.

"What are you doing?"

"We have to get out. He´ll kill them, Derek!"

"We do it together," the Precept suggested. Nick only nodded.

"On three. One - two - three!"

And they hurled themselves at the door, which gave a crackling sound and let them out. Both Nick and Derek fell on the floor, feeling the pain from their shoulders. Nick clutched at his chest and moaned, but the anger and fear for Janet gave him energy to stand.

"Hurry," he mumbled to Derek and they ran up the stairs, hoping they weren´t late.

Philip heard the shots just as they ran through the hall to Derek´s office. They stopped for a second, frozen with fear. Philip nervously thought if he should get down and help them, but then looked at Alex and Janet, both watching him with scared eyes.

With a sigh and silent prayer for his friends, Philip turned away and pointed to the office. The girls just nodded and followed him inside.

Unknown to them, Lopez was near behind them. It took him only a moment to run up the stairs, and he managed it in relative silence - Nick and Derek made enough noise to hide his movements. He watched as the trio get inside the room, his left arm gripping the gash on his side from Nick´s bullet. But it wasn´t enough to stop him, Lopez sneered and stood by the doors, bloodied hand on the handle, while the other gripped the knife.

"Lock the door!" Alex shouted at Philip, while she frantically searched Derek´s table for the cell phone.

Lopez waited. He heard steps, felt the knob in his hand slightly turning. With all his force, Lopez lunged himself at the door and burst into the room.

The door connected with the priest, the force throwing him to the wall and down the floor. Philip didn´t know what hit him. He lay crumpled on the carpet, unconscious.

Janet screamed as both she and Alex tried to get away from Lopez. They were now standing behind the table, simultaneously watching Lopez and the door behind him - hoping for Nick or Derek to appear here.

"Come here," Lopez smiled at Janet, sending shivers through her body.

"W-what do you want?" she stuttered.

"Ah, just a little payback. Come here and I won´t kill the others."

"He´s lying," Alex warned Janet needlessly.

"Shut up, bitch!" Lopez yelled, the knife in his hand raised, ready to strike. Alex and Janet shrinked back.

"Really, Jane... I won´t hurt them," the madness was shining from his eyes and Janet shook her head, grasping Alex´s arm for support.

"What about Nick?" stalling time was the only thing keeping them alive.

"Boyle! I´ll kill him - slowly!" Lopez sneered, then spit, showing his intentions.

"Enough of this." He took a step forward, then collapsed on the floor when a vase collided with his skull. There stood Philip, swaying slightly, the remains of the vase in his hand.

"Run!" the priest shouted and Alex with Janet quickly obeyed. They were just out of the door, when Lopez came to himself. With a growl he pulled Philip down and kicked him in the stomach, then knocked him unconscious with a right hook. Once the priest was still, Lopez frantically searched for his knife.

"Philip!" Alex shouted as she bumped into Derek.

"He´s there - with Lopez!" Janet specified and never thought to be so glad for the gun in Nick´s hand.

While Derek sent both women away, Nick was already gone.

Lopez found his knife and was rushing out of the room, when he collided with Nick. They both fell, Nick´s gun flying through the air and landing out of their reach.

Nick was winded by the collision and Lopez used it to his advantage, when he kicked the ex-seal in the stomach. As Nick curled up, Lopez neared him with the knife.

Nick lay there, moaning in pain and Lopez was sure he wOn. With an evil grin he came closer. It was a mistake, as he realised when Nick kneed him in the groin. Lopez gave an unhuman cry and grabbed at his tender parts, cursing Nick to hell.

The ex-seal looked for his gun - spotted it lying two yards from him and jumped for it. Lopez saw it too - pushed back the pain and lunged for the pistol.

Nick knew he lost as Lopez raised the gun and pointed it at his head.

"I wanted to make it slow - and painful, but I don´t have time. It´s a real pity," Lopez said, looking like he would really rather have some fun. "Send my greetings to your dad, Boyle. Burn in hell."

Nick closed his eyes, not wanting to see the bullett. Lopez´ finger curled around the trigger.

"No!"

It wasn´t Nick who screamed, and it wasn´t Derek nor Philip.

Lopez gasped as an image appeared between him and his target. An image of a man, who he killed.

"No, this can´t... you´re dead!" Lopez screamed, his hand shaking from horror.

"Yeah, well - hell can be closer than you think." Gerry Stelton stood there, shielding Nick with his body.

"No! I will kill you, I will!" Just as the grasp on the gun tightened, something swished through the air, through the image of Gerry Stelton, embeding itself in Lopez´ heart.

With a gurgled gasp, the man fell to the floor. The dart protruding from his chest was turning crimson as the blood seeped through. Nick looked up from the floor and sighed out in relief. Here stood Derek, the crossbow still in hand.

"It´s over?" Janet appeared in the door.

"Yes, it is over," Nick whispered as Lopez breathed out for the last time.

Philip opened his eyes with a moan and Alex helped him up, while Nick checked Lopez. He didn´t find a pulse.

"Are you okay, Philip?"

"A little beat, nothing serious," the priest said and knelt down next to the body. Even if the man wanted to kill him and his friends, he gave him his last rites.

Janet came to Nick and he hugged her, trying to calm down the shivers running through her body. Derek just watched the scene, glad that everyone was all right.

"You´re free," Nick said to Gerry, who was standing aside. His eyes held content and peace, something Nick never saw before.

"Yes, I´m free," Gerry replied and Janet looked up from Nick´s shoulder.

"Who are you?" she asked and Nick looked at her, surprised.

"You see him?"

She shot him a look, but nodded.

"I see him too," Philip stated.

"I wanted to thank you - all of you. My time had come and I have to go. Thanks and... good bye." he smiled as a bright light engulfed him. It was so strong that they had to cover their eyes. When the light vanished, Gerry was gone and they were left with the body of one Frederick Lopez.

Nick´s Journal Entry

It´s already a week from Lopez´ death, and almost all my memories are back. The few days I didn´t had them, I realized one thing. Only weeks ago I wanted to forget everything bad that ever happened to me. I longed for a clean bill, a new start. But now I know that is not possible. Even with an amnesia, I was pulled back into my old life. I think my life in the Legacy was a given, something I couldn´t - and shouldn´t change. I found there much more than just a job. I found my family.

Now I´m treasuring every memory - even those bad. Because our past made us who we are and what we are. And we should respect it.

Epilogue

"Call me," Janet whispered and put a paper with her number into Nick´s hand. He looked at it and smiled.

"I will," he replied with a grin.

The cops just left the castle with Lopez in the body bag. It was already morning, but no one wanted to sleep. Janet longed for her tiny apartment in Berkeley, for a hot shower and a soft bed. Nick on the other hand felt full of energy. He had several flashbacks through the morning, good and bad alike. His memories were returning and for a moment he felt good. Janet´s presence only emphasized it.

With no one wanting to kill them, the atmosphere eased.

"Wanna grab some breakfast in the city?" Nick suggested, his stomach grumbling at the idea. Janet laughed.

"Why not," she agreed.

Derek rolled his eyes - he himself felt wiped and wondered just how could these two have any energy left.

"Here, take my car. But be careful, Nick. Don´t want to see a scratch."

Nick grabbed the keys with enthusiasm, when another flashback hit him and he frowned.

"Ah, Derek?"

The Precept turned.

"Just where the hell is my Mustang!"

THE END

A/N: Hope you liked this, because it´s the end, folks. This story was written in 2000, when they still aired the show. As they stopped with the second season, the only contact I had was through the net. The fics there kept me a fan of the show, even if I didn´t watch it for the last four years. Thus, it was a little hard to maintain a correct characterization. Also, this was much more a re-write than a translation:-)

Your reviews kept me going, and I hope you´ll find a time and send me a note as to what you think - not just about this last chapter, but about the story as a whole. Thank you.

Now I can work on the Road Not Taken, so - check it out.


End file.
